Mission
by rinachi
Summary: Nunca ha tenido la vida fácil, sus manos inumerables veces fueron manchadas de sangre y camina por la vida sin tener sueños o ambiciones. Cuando parece que ha llegado el final de su vida un hombre lo salva y le da una misión, cuidar la joya más preciada de su familia. Dicha joya tiene nombre y una sonrisa tan radiante que se volverá la luz en su sendero oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko versión moe, están advertidos.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D

 **Notas al Final** ****Importante de leer****

* * *

Yo solo tengo una misión…

-Taya.- siento un suave tirón de mi pijama, salto asustado cayendo estrepitosamente mi cama.

-¡Tetsu!- digo desde el piso, tratando de quitar todo el sabanerio en el que fui enredado.

¿Es este niño un fantasma? juro que ni siquiera escuché cuando entró en la habitación y eso que había puesto seguro.

Parece asustado, veo sus enormes ojos azules que están llenos de lágrimas, un pequeño color rojo en su nivea nariz y sus brazos aferrarse con fuerza a su inseparable amigo "el señor orejas" mientras intenta dejar de temblar.

-Tu..tuve una pesatila.-veo que sus lágrimas antes contenidas se desbordan.-todos se iban y… me debaban solo, fuego, había mucho fuego y...y...-lloró con más impulso.

Me entra el pánico, no sé qué mierda debo de hacer nunca he lidiado con una situación como estas, y sin pensar en algo mejor me acerco y lo envuelvo en mis brazos estrujandolo contra mi pecho. Lenta y pausadamente toco sus celestes cabellos tratando de darle un poco de lo que él más necesita, consuelo.

-No te preocupes Tetsu, yo estoy aquí para ti.-él voltea y me mira los ojos.-siempre será así.

-¿Siemple?-me pregunta, yo me derrito ante su expresión tan pura y asiento regalandole una sonrisa.-¿lo plometes?- extiende su meñique.

Como si fuera a romperse enrosco mi propio dedo en el suyo.

-Lo prometo.-sobre la unión deposito un suave beso, él se abraza a mi, escucho susurro casi inaudible "glacias" canta este hermoso pajarito.- bueno, vamos a dormir que seguro que el señor orejas debe de estar cansado, por hoy puedes dormir aquí.-le digo metiendonos a los tres dentro de mi cama.

Le tapo con unas mantas y aunque sé que está más que cálido no me detengo y lo protejo en un gran abrazo.

Yo solo tengo una misión, proteger a este hermoso e inocente ser de la crueldad del mundo.

* * *

 **He regresado, muy mal por los que me odian muahahaha!**

 **Este es un nuevo intento de proyecto, Kuroko chibi (al menos por ahora) siempre quise escribir algo así. Quiero hacerlo tengo las ideas y el hilo que quiero seguir pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo y realmente quiero hacerlo por lo cual me gustaría a invitarles a ser parte de esta historia ¿Si hay algún o alguna interesada pueden enviarme un MP con su solicitud elaborada xDD (es decir, bueno si les gustaría incluir también otra pareja o algo así). Si no hay respuesta lo dejaré como un drabble hasta que me abra tiempo.**

 **No olviden comentar, que sus reviews son las alas que me ayudaran a volar. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Rina|**


	2. Sin sueños

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko versión moe, están advertidos.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Su boca está seca, le cuesta respirar y su cuerpo está totalmente entumecido de todos los golpes a los que ha sido expuesto.

No sabe qué fecha es hoy, ni cuántos días lleva encerrado mucho menos si es de día o de noche solo sabe que se metió con quien no debía. Mueve las manos tratando para poder tomar un poco de agua que está frente a él pero no puede, las malditas y viles ratas que se divierten viendo su sufrimiento, lo han atado para que sólo pueda mirar aquel líquido vital por el que su cuerpo clama.

Ya se siente en las últimas porque no cree aguantas ni un poco más, de alguna manera eso le alegra, no es como si hubiera alguien ahí afuera esperando por él, ni familia o amigos, absolutamente nadie.

Recuerda su miserable vida, abandonado en el mundo podrido y bajo de japón pudo sobrevivir para sorpresa y mala suerte de las personas del orfanato en el cual estuvo diez años hasta que escapó después de malos tratos de sus compañeros y abusos de los encargados. La calle siempre fue un mejor lugar que aquellas instalaciones de "ayuda", ahí nadie le decía que hacer y con astucia lograba conseguir lo que necesitaba. Aunque para poder vivir tienes que aprender robar y matar, ahí cazas o eres cazado.

Siempre tuvo una complexión más grande que la de los demás, lo que agradece porque fue lo que le sirvió para luchar con los peces gordos y no ser comido. Rápidamente sus habilidades crecieron y a los catorce ya era conocido y temido, le decían el Tigre por su naturaleza salvaje y sus rasgos. Tanta fue su fama que llegó a oídos de un grupo que se dedicaba a trabajos grandes de robo y tráfico, le ofrecieron sumas grandes que a su corta edad sonaban como una salvación.

Viajó por distintos lugares deshaciéndose de todos aquellos que le debieran cuentas a sus jefes, aprendió idiomas y a leer un poco pero no más de lo que permitieran los de arriba. Tenía lujos, dinero, mujeres y techo solo por apretar un gatillo o cortar un par de gargantas, se sintió grande y poderoso, ese grave error lo tenía en la situación actual. Era estúpido, jugó a ser dueño del mundo pero no era nadie, estaba solo como un perro y tendría el más mísero de los finales.

No valía la pena lamentarse. ¿Cómo sabía que era su final? eso era sencillo, nadie es salvado de donde él es, si fallas eres reemplazable porque como él hay cientos en la calle que están dispuestos a ocupar tu lugar.

Le viene un dolor punzante a la cabeza, y poco a poco va perdiendo la conciencia como ha sucedido en últimamente, esta vez solo ruega por no despertar.

….

La desesperación y la falta de oxígeno lo devuelven al mundo de los mortales. El forcejeo que hace le dice a sus captores de que ha despertado. Sacan su cabeza de la fosa llena de agua donde la han metido y lo lanzan al suelo.

Escupe con fuerza toda el agua que puede, y busca llevar aire a sus pulmones. Ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos, la luz le atraviesa la retina de manera tortuosa cobrando la factura de estar tantos días en la oscuridad. Los espectadores ríen ante su sufrimiento.

-Así que "el tigre".-escucha una voz, es japonesa.-un gusto conocernos.

Un hombre con otros dos al costado, tranquilo y apacible que no se inmuta ni un poco ante la visión.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? yo no tengo información ya han intentado todo estos cabrones, aún no sé porque sigo con vida, mejor matame y acabemos con estas mierdas.-responde desde el piso.

No puede moverse, un pie está sobre su espalda y él no tiene la fuerza para quitarlo.

-Negocios muchacho, negocios.-dice con altanería.

-¿Para eso tanta chingadera...-una patada le hace callar.-lo escucho.

-Tu cuidas nuestra joya y nosotros te damos dinero.-el hombre se acerca a su malherido cuerpo.-pero no la sabrás hasta que aceptes.

-No me importa, puede irse al infierno ¿cree que soy tonto? cuidar una piedrita, aquí hay gato encerrado.-Su vida ya es una porquería, no le importa lo que quiera decir este señor, solo quiere una bala en su cabeza que lo haga despedirse del mundo, él mismo se daba el tiro si tuviera un arma.

El señor sonríe, este muchacho es más duro de lo que imaginó, esperaba que aceptara al instante no es que fuera el único capaz de hacer el trabajo pero algo le decía que era el indicado.

-¿Tienes sueños?-pregunta cambiando su tópico.-viajar, estudiar, casarte o tener hijos, algo así.

Nunca pensó en algo como eso, ha tenido muchas cosas pero nunca ha anhelado algo de esa naturaleza, su condición lo obliga siempre a que eso de los sueños era para personas tontas que no conocían nada de la vida.

-No.

-Bien, yo voy a darte eso.-le agarra de los cabellos y lo obliga a mirarlo.- un sueño lo suficientemente grande que te haga aferrarte a la vida.

No es muy nítida la imagen pero de lo que está seguro es que sus ojos son azules, un azul infinito y extravagante que nunca ha conocido. La mirada está seria y sincera, no es una promesa es una afirmación y de pronto siente que puede creerle. Se le congelan las palabras en la garganta.

-Sólo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas, hijo.

Traga en seco. Se siente acorralado.

-Acepto.-responde y como por arte de magia parece que su vida otra vez ya no le corresponde.

El señor truena los dedos y los hombres que están estaban con el disparan a los tipos que están dentro del cuarto y que le han torturado todo este tiempo. No les ha dado ni tiempo de responder, ahora solo hay cinco cadáveres tirados en el suelo.

El desconocido saca un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpia su mano con la cual ha tocado al joven, lenta y minuciosamente.

-Bien, es hora de ir a casa.

Su sonrisa es la última cosa que ve antes de regresar al abismo oscuro de la inconciencias.

:::::::::::::::

Está eufórico, no ha pensado en nada más desde que oyó a las mucamas. Su abuelo estaría de regreso, eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, tiene semanas que no ha logrado verlo.

Mira el camino que lleva hasta la entrada sabiendo que debe pasar por ahí al llegar. No importa olvidarse de la siesta si logra ser el primero en darle la bienvenida. Es muy cansado estar de pie por lo que va hasta el cuarto de juegos y toma una silla para poder sentarse en lo que espera.

La abuela está enternecida por la acción de su nieto, sentado con el señor orejas en su regazo y la mirada fija en la ventana, pareciera un espía. Sabe del amor que le tiene a su esposo, quien ha sido como un padre para el niño, siempre llenándolo de amor y cuidados. Es imposible no hacerlo, ella misma lo considera más un hijo que un nieto, es tan puro y lleno de vitalidad que no puede hacer otra cosa más que amarlo.

Puede escuchar un carro acercándose, negro y con los vidrios oscuros, los deseos de su bebé han sido escuchados, el abuelo regresa a la casa. Sin ningún miramiento el más pequeño sale disparado, acompañado de su amigo, baja las escaleras a gran velocidad poco le importa caer.

La puerta ya está abierta para el señor de la casa.

-¡Buelo!-grita, las sirvientas se derriten ante la ternura.

Abraza hasta donde su altura le permite que no es más que un poco arriba de las rodillas, desde ahora no piensa separarse de él ni para dormir.

El señor siente el suave agarre, cuánto había extrañado eso.

-Estoy en casa, Tetsuya.-saluda con amabilidad, y se agacha para recoger a la bolita pálida y celeste a sus pies que es su nieto.- ¿Me has extrañado?

-mucho.-responde y comienza un nuevo abrazo.-¿dode has tado buelo? no deci bai a tesu.-comenta enfurruñado.

El abuelo finge estar triste después del regaño, y Tetsu le da un beso en la frente para que pueda recuperar la sonrisa.

-Fui a traerte un nuevo amigo.- señala a una persona tras de él.-Tetsuya, el es Taiga.

Los ojos de Tetsuya se abren al ver a esa persona, si tuviera que describirla solo podría decir "rojo" su cabello y sus ojos de ese color, junto con unas cejas extrañas. Su cara está repleta de cinta y en su cabeza hay una venda.

Taiga mira al niño que tiene el señor en brazos, dudoso de si es un niño o una niña, es muy pequeñito y de piel blanca, con los cabellos y los ojos celestes; su corazón da un vuelco cuando se conectan sus miradas. Nunca conoció a un infante de esa clase, pareciera como si le estuviera estudiando de pies a cabeza, se siente incómodo, jamás ha sido bueno con los niños, de alguna manera los atemoriza.

El niño baja y comienza a darle vueltas, mirando todo su cuerpo.

-¡Eles muy glande!-grita con alegría, de pronto le abraza las piernas, de la misma manera que ha hecho con su abuelo momentos atrás. - ivenido a casa Taya.-le recibe con cariño, algo que en la vida de Tai nunca a existido.

-Taiga, él es Tetsuya y es la joya de la familia Kuroko.

* * *

 **No me aguanté las ganas y lo continué :DDDD, Saludos!**

 **Gracias por leer y sus followers y comentario :), espero que este capi les agrade, me salió en un momento de concentración donde tenía que hace mi tarea xDD pero bueno el profesor va a entenderlo (eso espero). Aún no decido como se llamaran los abuelos ¿Alguien tiene una opinión? la recibo con gusto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besos~**

 **P.D: Aún busco voluntarios para que me ayuden con la historia.**


	3. Enjaulado

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko versión moe, están advertidos.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Las cosas no están claras para mi, ni siquiera sé en qué parte del globo estoy, después de como me dejaron en la prisión de la noche estuve durmiendo todo el viaje hasta pisar tierra, después de ello fue un viaje bastante confuso en coche de dos horas entre árboles.

En resumidas cuentas, estoy perdido.

Me siento tan cansado y eso solo ha sido el primer día, nunca imaginé que tendría que cuidar a un niño, podría decir que comprendo que aquel mocoso seguro será el heredero de la futura fortuna que deje esta familia. Pero a pesar de que no se mucho de estas cosas de ricos sé que es más eficiente contratar a un servicio especial en vez de un matón a sueldo como yo.

Este tema da vueltas en mi cabeza y antes de darme cuenta ya hemos llegado a lo que será mi habitación, al parecer está al lado que la del niño. La sirvienta parece nerviosa ante mi presencia, yo no tuve la culpa de nacer con esta cara, me indica que debo tomar un baño y bajar a cenar con todos en la casa cuando den las siete.

De pronto se me ocurre una idea graciosa, con el índice de mi dedo toco con cuidado la piel de su cuello que está libre bajo su chongo, es una caricia ilegal, ella se sonroja y sale corriendo. Comienzo a reirme a carcajadas por su reacción mojigata, incluso siendo menor que ella puedo manejar mis emociones mucho mejor.

Antes girar el pomo de la puerta siento una clase de presencia detrás de mí, mi instinto me hace voltear pero no parece haber nadie, después de lo que pasó me siento un poco paranoico como si en cualquier momento fuera de nuevo a ser privado de mi libertad.

El ver la habitación me hace sorprenderme, es enorme y muy final desde el piso al techo, me tiro en la cama y es como estar en el cielo, estas personas deben tener un montón de dinero. Sin cuidado me despojo de mi ropa y voy al baño.

Me meto en la tina, es tan agradable de ser posible estaría aquí unas cuantas horas pero conociendome terminaré teniendo hambre en cualquier momento. Las burbujas parecen estar masajeando mis músculos, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar un rato.

¿Qué habrá sido de los demás? éramos tres cuando entramos en la prisión, no es que les tuviera mucho afecto a los otros dos pero lo que vivió esos días no fue precisamente lo más hermoso. Seguro que a esta hora del partido todos ya lo darían por muerto, eso estaba bien, no esperaba que le lloraran o algo por estilo. Recordó las palabras del hombre que lo acogió.-"una razón para aferrarse a la vida ¿eh?.-hasta ahora solo se sentía al igual que en la prisión, solo, con la única diferencia de que aquí todo era cinco estrellas ¿Cuál sería esa razón? se preguntó, buscando una respuesta volteó la cabeza y se acostó en el borde la tina. Cuando trató de enfocar el techo unos traviesos y curiosos ojos se atravesaron en su camino.

-Taya.-le llamó el dueño de esos enormes ojos.

Del susto se hundió en la tina y ahogó un grito ¿qué le pasaba a ese niño y desde cuando estaban ahí?

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?-contestó con mucha molestia, de alguna manera sentía que le habían arruinado sus momentos de inspiración y reflexión.

El pequeño infló sus mejillas y frunció su pequeño ceño.

-Tesu no motoso, Tesu limpia su nadiz diadio.-contestó enojado.

Casi se le sale una carcajada al ver que el niño no entendía el sustantivo.

-Tesu ayuda a Taya.-dijo agarrando mostrándole la botella de shampoo.

-No, yo puedo solo. Tetsu debe irse con su abuela y hacer sus cosas de bebés.-dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-Tesu no bebé, tesu gande y ayuda a Taya.-contestó y se negó a irse.

Esto no funcionaba, quería estar solo y bañarse sin mirones, no era bueno con esto de cuidar y tratar con niños. Este en especial estaba siendo una molestia, y él no era un santo y pacífico joven así que hizo una mirada amenazante, de esas que usaba con sus enemigos para intimidarlos.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, lago de aquí enano.

-¡Taya tonto!-dijo lanzando la botella de shampoo, hay que aclarar que era de vidrio, y dando justo en el centro de su frente, tan eficaz fue el golpe que le dio a Tetsuya tiempo para poder huir y no enfrentar la ira creciente de Taiga.

Ese primer día que le pareció agotador fue un juego de niños con lo que vino después.

En su mente imaginó que sería preparado para poder proteger al enano pero en vez de eso parecía que querían educarlo como un perro. Pasaba seis horas al día siendo instruido de manera intelectual matemáticas, historia, español, geografía, ciencias y un montón de otras cosas que ahora no quería recordar; si le hacían memorizar otro nombre y fecha más iba a vomitar. Ren, el señor de la casa, le había dicho que ya tenía fortalecido los músculos y que debía ahora hacerlo con su mente, vaya sarta de basura.

Su entrenamiento físico estaba constituido por una hora de calentamiento en la mañana y otra hora de artes mixtas por la tarde, lo que era en realidad nada para él. Necesitaba un poco de acción.

Después de eso tenía que cuidar al niño fantasma, como él le llamaba, el sobrenombre se lo había ganado a pulso ya que se la pasaba apareciendo desapareciendo todo el tiempo a veces dudaba de que fuera humano.

Cuidar al niño era una molestia tras otra, primero tenía que enfocarlo bien para no perderlo de vista, siempre quería estar en la biblioteca mirando libros de imágenes. No salía al exterior, tampoco miraba la televisión, en ese lugar ni siquiera había una tv. No podía intimidar a Tetsu porque sus ojos no tenían ningún efecto en él, y siempre terminaba con un golpe después de cada discusión con el infante porque el pequeño era un experto en el lanzamiento de objetos dolorosos y vaya que tenía puntería. Se empezaba a preocupar de la situación.

Esta noche en especial era muy sencilla, tenía que cuidar a Tetsu, los Kuroko habían salido a una reunión con unos amigos pero a diferencia de otras veces no tenía que lidiar con la cosita azul que tanta lata daba.

Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, realmente quería descansar. Escuchó un sonido chillón venir de la habitación contigua, sus sentidos se encendieron rápidamente, era de la habitación del niño. Se levantó de golpe y caminó con sigilo. No podía ser Tetsu, el pequeño había quedado dormido hace ya hace horas después de que fue arropado por sus abuelos, no despertará hasta el día siguiente e incluso si lo hiciera llamaría a alguien para que viniera a su lado, al peliazul le daba miedo la oscuridad. Tampoco podía ser de la servidumbre, nadie entraba sin tocar e incluso en las noches los únicos que accedía a ese cuarto eran los abuelos o el mismo Taiga.

Cuando entró al cuarto todo estaba normal, el niño dormía bien hundido entre sus sábanas abrazando a su preciado peluche. Se acercó a mirarlo, su imagen lograría enternecer a cualquiera, e incluso lo hizo con él, lucía tan pacífico que se preguntó si realmente era ese enano el que se dedicaba a darle tantos dolores de cabeza. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, eran suaves y sedosos como siempre, y ahí estaba…

Un golpe rápido vino detrás de él, pero ya estaba preparado solo hizo falta que moviera un poco la cabeza para evitar ese puño que no esperó a que regresara para tomarlo.

-Tan predecible.- habló por debajo.

Usó más presión y escuchó una queja en su atacante.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-gruñó débilmente en otro idioma, no quería despertar al niño sino se armaría más alboroto.

-Este niño huele a flores y lluvia, en cambio tú hueles a podrido.-respondió en la misma lengua.-sabía que si bajaba la guardia ibas a atacarme, los cobardes como tú siempre atacan por la espalda.

En un certero movimiento giró y mandó al suelo al atacante. Éste estaba vestido todo de negro, de los pies a la cabeza. Se posicionó por encima de él para inmovilizarlo, una tarea muy sencilla.

-¿Ahora qué debería de hacer contigo?-preguntó cantarín.- mis jefes no están, podría deshacerme de ti y listo, nadie nunca lo notaría. Pero antes de eso deberás decirme lo que viniste a hacer y el nombre de la persona que te ha mandado.

-Si vas a deshacerte de mí después de eso ¿Cuál es la distinción en no decirlo?

-En los métodos que ocupe, entre más rápido hables menos te dolerá lo que haga contigo.

El sujeto tembló ante las palabras, quería liberarse pero no lo podía lograr. Le costaba pensar que ese chico tenía tanta fuerza y habilidad, ni siquiera pasaba los veinte.

-Espera un momento, yo he observado esta casa por mucho tiempo e incluso a ti, he visto tu mirada llena de aburrimientos, esos ojos vacíos y sé lo mucho que detestas estar aquí. Eres como yo, alguien de acción.-Taiga por un momento dejó su aura asesina.-no eres un niñero.

El enmascarado sabía que sus pláticas estaban funcionando perfectamente, la presión era menor por parte del joven. Por lo que en dos segundos ya tenía un arma en la sien de Taiga, aunque no estaba cargada.

-El problema no es contigo, me han enviado para matar a ese niño y a los señores.-respondió con seguridad, mientras picaba la cabeza con el arma.-por eso voy a darte una oportunidad.

Necesitaba hacer algo esta misión fue planeada con mucho tiempo, y él había sido seleccionado como el mejor para el trabajo, pero viendo con qué facilidad había sido derrotado se dio cuenta que ninguno podría lograrlo si ese chico pelirrojo estaba ahí. Su mente inteligente le hizo maquinar un plan que sabía que no podía fallar.

-Tu puedes hacer mi trabajo, nosotros podemos recompensarte aún mejor que lo que recibes aquí solo tienes que eliminar a esas tres personas, nada muy elaborado solo algo casual.

Las palabras taladraron su cerebro, era sencillo, demasiado en realidad y es que era cierto, él no era un jodido niñero, quería su libertad y su vida. Ren prometió que le daría una razón para vivir pero no tenía nada más que una habitación linda y dolores de cabeza y un montón de tareas absurdas.

-Vale, voy a hacerlo.

El sujeto sonrió bajo la tela negra.

-Eso me agrada, pero ahora no. Sigue jugando su juego, gana su confianza y cuando ellos confíen ciegamente en ti hazlo así no tendrás miles de personas tras de ti.-explicó y Taiga asintió con una sonrisa.

Por fin podría liberarse.

Seguía haciendo las cosas como normalmente lo hacía, nada nuevo solo que ahora trataba de pasar más tiempo junto a los Kuroko, tratando de ganar su confianza, como le habían dicho. Estaba ansioso por dejar ese lugar, últimamente era eso lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Hoy habían salido al centro comercial, habían cosas que comprar y los repartidores no llegaban hasta la casa. Era un lugar grande, nunca había estado en un sitio como ese lleno de cosas tan caras y deslumbrantes. Los señores le habían indicado que si quería algo podía pedirlo y se lo comprarían.

Miró una tienda de electrónica, sin dudarlo entró en ella. Lo más llamativo fueron los teléfonos móviles y los precios, ahora podía leerlos, una suma muy grande. Se sintió tonto, después de todas sus clases se dio cuenta que lo él llamaba una gran fortuna era nada y que lo que tuvo en su vida de asesino fueron solo miserias, que el mundo era más vasto y había estado encerrado en la ignorancia creyendo que un plato de sopa enlatada era un festín. Sus jefes le habían enjaulado en algo peor que una prisión.

-Disculpe, usted no puede estar en esta tienda.-murmuró un hombre de traje negro y lentes que me veía con superioridad al joven.

Enseguida le quitó el aparato que tenía entre los dedos y que revisaba. Para el gerente del lugar, aquel muchacho no poseía clase ni elegancia que tenían los clientes que frecuentaban la tienda, solo era un chico vulgar con ropa gastada.

Taiga frunció el ceño, esa mirada siempre se le había sido dada desde que tenía memoria, una mirada llena de desprecio. Estaba por romperle la cara al sujeto, tenía el puño alzado con la clara dirección de ese perfecto rostro, fue a solo unos centímetros que alguien se pegó con fuerza a su pierna.

-¡Tai!-el pequeño Kuroko lo llamó.

-Bien hecho Tetsu, lo has encontrado.-la voz sofisticada de Ren se oyó.

Ignoró la cara de susto del gerente, fue a los aparadores y agarró otro movil y se lo extendió a Taiga.

-Este es un mejor modelo, es nuevo con esas aplicaciones que le gustan a los jóvenes, cámaras y todo.-rió.- ¿Te agrada Taiga?

El muchacho bajó su puño y examinó el aparato, sin duda se veía mucho mejor que el que tenía hace unos momentos.

-Si, está muy genial.-respondió.

De entre su saco tomó una tarjeta de color dorado y se la extendió al hombre austado.

-Nos llevaremos este equipo, espero que este incidente no vuelva a ocurrir porque.-miró la placa del gerente.-Sr. Malcem sería una pena que perdiera su trabajo por menospreciar a un importante cliente.

Asintió exageradamente, aquel hombre de traje era más terrorífico que el muchacho de pelo rojo. Llamó a una encargada para que pudiera darle servicio a Ren, por lo pronto necesitaba escapar o se desplomaría de la impresión.

Durante todo el camino Taiga fue curiosiando su nueva adquisición, leía el instructivo para poder aprovechar al máximo su teléfono celular mientras Tetsu iba arriba de sus hombros acariciando sus cabellos e intentando peinarlos sin ningún resultado favorable.

Ya en casa.

Miró el paisaje por la ventana, terminaba la tarde y ver como el sol se iba por los árboles le tranquilizaba solo un poco, agarró su nuevo móvil y tomó una foto de ese ocaso.

Las risas de Tetsu irrumpieron su descanso, lo miró corriendo en el jardín mientras Ren lo perseguía sonriente. Sintió una gran punzada en el pecho. No entendía como podía cambiar de ser un hombre duro y serio a un cariñoso y amable abuelo, era como ver a dos personas diferentes, nadie podría jamás creer que el gran Kuroko Ren podía poner muecas ridículas solo para hacer que esa matita de pelo azul sonriera. Luego estaba el niño, que sonreía siempre, era molesto que pudiera ser tan despreocupado, todos le amaban en la casa y también le trataban como un tesoro casi como un cristal que pudiera romperse en el primer toque; la vida que tenía el pequeño era muy distinta a la que él tuvo cuando era más joven, nadie cuidaba de él y lo más cercano que tuvo al contacto físico con alguien más fue un golpe por haber sido descubierto robando comida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de manera sutil, gruñó como una afirmación para poder pasar a quien fuera que interrumpiera.

Era Lyla, la abuela de Tetsuya.

-Lamento molestarte, sé que estás descansando.-habló de esa manera tan fina como siempre lo hacía.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, a diferencia de Ren ella se veía realmente joven y eso que todos juraban que era mayor que su esposo. Tenía una piel blanca de porcelana, el cabello largo y lacio que siempre traía en una coleta, siempre vestía con vestidos. Su aura emanaba tranquilidad y sinceridad, y era quien más quería acercarse a Taiga.

Taiga no mostraba signo de interés en platicar con ella, así que la mujer caminó hasta donde él para poder llamar su atención, siempre era hosco con ella pero en este momento le parecía que había algo más que lo molestaba.

-Escuché lo que pasó en el centro comercial por Ren.-prosiguió.-¿Te molestó? Lamento que te hayas sentido incómodo en aquel lugar, yo insistí en llevarte.

La escena regresó a su mente, la mirada llena de desprecio del gerente y del personal. También como todos los demás en el lugar se reían por como hablaba y vestía.

-No es nada, me interesa un bledo la gente de ese sitio.-dijo restando interés.-como a usted yo no debería importarle de igual manera.

Lyla se preocupó, Taiga miraba vacío y con nostalgia en los ojos hacia un punto, no quería despegar la mirada del paisaje por lo que buscó el objetivo que atrapaba la atención del muchacho, miró al jardín principal y pudo ver a las personas que más amaba jugando con una pelota.

Su blanca mano se deslizó hasta el mentón del moreno y le obligó a mirarle en un suave tirón.

-Claro que me importas, de otra manera yo no estaría aquí.-dijo con seriedad.-si tu tienes algún problema yo puedo ayudarte.

Taiga miró las orbes de Lyla, azules como el reflejo del mar mirarle con un sentimiento que no sabía describir, así que pensó que lo que más se le acercaba era la lástima. El pelirrojo tomó su muñeca con rudeza, dirigió la mano que estaba en su cara hasta su pecho y siguió bajando.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas.-dijo cambiando su mirada de desinterés a una de burla.-tengo muchos problemas, los más importantes de índole fisiológico así que tal si vemos un poco de eso que me has mostrado en educación sexual.

Se puso de pie y lanzó a la mujer a su cama.

Era un ave enjaulada por culpa de estas personas, no conforme con esto venía esta señora y le veía como algo peor que un cachorro callejero, le haría pagar por su atrevimientos sin importar las consecuencias que podrían venir.

Fue hasta ella sacando su playera.

-¿Sabe? nadie ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo y he logrado sobrevivir y me he vuelto fuerte así que puede guardase su lástima de millonaria por donde le quepa.

Las lágrimas cayeron por los orbes de Lyla, él se sintió extasiado.

* * *

 **Saludos :)**


	4. Cambio

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko versión moe, están advertidos.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Sintió ese delicado cuerpo bajo su propio peso, era tan frágil aquella mujer y la vez hermosa como una flor primaveral. Escuchó su respiración agitada, sus sollozos y palabras sin decir ¿Qué le sucedía? si ella quisiera, podría gritar y los sirvientes vendrían sin siquiera dudar un segundo. Cuando repartía besos por su pálido cuello sintió como unos brazos en vez de esforzarse en apartar su cuerpo, atraparon su espalda desnuda.

-Debiste sentirte muy solo, debió ser frustrante.-le susurró Lyla en sollozos.- la frustración de que todo el mundo te mire desde arriba, que te juzgue por algo que tu no decidiste, nadie desea nacer en el infierno de la soledad.

¿Era estúpida? realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ella no entendía ni carajo de él, ella no…

Su vista se nubló, no entendía qué pasaba y tampoco sabía cual era el origen del agua que caía agua sobre el rostro de la mujer. Tocó su rostro con sus dedos y se dio cuenta de que eran sus propios sentimientos desbordados por aquellas orbes rojas. Trató de limpiarse con rapidez, llorar era para los débiles y las mujeres, no para él, él no…

Lyla evitó la acción, entre más se limpiaba, las lágrimas caían.

-Ese sentimiento que ronda en tu corazón de no lograr pertenecer a un lugar, te fuerza a huir de los demás, ya no tienes que hacerlo más, Taiga este puede ser tu hogar, tu lugar al cual pertenecer.

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?! ¡Si el mundo se ha burlado de mí muchas veces, yo no puedo confiar en nadie cuando hasta mi propia madre me abandonó en un basurero!-gritó llorando.

La peliazul besó con cariño su frente.

-Solo deja ir el pasado, no tienes que olvidarlo, solo dejarlo ir y así lograrás un nuevo y brillante presente. Ren, Tetsu y yo podemos ser esa familia que nunca has tenido, solo danos la oportunidad de caminar a tu lado, no te niegues a tu propia felicidad.

Con mucho cariño ella comenzó a acariciar sus hebras rojizas, el tacto fue sutil que caía en lo perfecto, la acción, aunque pequeña, confortó a su corazón herido y por fin pudo poner fin a ese huracán de emociones encontradas, que tanto le carcomía esas semanas.

Por eso no podía querer al niño, por eso se sentía tan molesto todo el tiempo. Todo lo que tenía Tetsu él siempre soñó tenerlo cuando era niño, una casa que le resguardara del frío, comida abundante en un plato que nunca faltara, atención de los demás, un padre que jugara con él a la pelota y una madre que le confortara en su lecho.

¿Realmente podría confiar en esta oportunidad?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban en la sala de estar, la motita azul estaba en el regazo de su abuelo viendo un libro de dibujos mientras el mayor está tecleando algo en su ordenador portátil, seguro será algún negocio, y Kagami hacía sus deberes del día.

Después del incidente se disculpó con el señor de la casa, pero sobre todo con Lyla que era quien se había llevado todo el susto. Por un momento creyó que el hombre le echaría de su casa después de tal falta de respeto, pero no, solo se sentó con él sin decir nada, fue muy extraño, en su pasado estaba acostumbrado a que cuando algo no salía bien era golpeado por sus fallas.

-En serio Ren, me he sorprendido, el cuerpo de Taiga era tan varonil.-dijo la mujer con emoción mientras trataba de ocultar su cara con sus manos en muestra de vergüenza.

Contó por enésima vez, en vez de dejarlo pasar ella se la pasaba haciendo bromas sobre lo ocurrido.

El hombre solo asiente, no parece importarle el relato de ella y eso le frustra a la mujer.

-Recuerdo que alguna vez tuviste ese cuerpo.-suspiró recordando.-si, hace tanto tiempo ya.-impregnó un poco de dramatismo en su voz.

-Aún lo tengo, cielo.-contraataco Ren.

Había aprendido que esa dama tan elegante y refinada cambiaba completamente cuando estaba con su esposo, en esos momentos dejaba su faceta seria y parecía volverse una niña pequeña que solo disfrutaba de burlarse y sacar de sus casillas al serio hombre que al final terminaba por perder los estribos.

-Lo que digas ci-e-li-to, después de todo ese tiempo sentado en la oficina lo único que tienes es una enorme barriga.-ahí está, lo ha logrado, hacer que su esposo deje ese horrible aparato y se concentre en ella.

-La única que está ganando peso aquí eres tu, quizas la edad.-de nuevo Ren se vuelve conversador y empieza a debatir los comentarios de su esposa.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja?-deja la risa de lado, tuche, él también sabe dónde picar y el comentario ha sido por demás atinado sabiendo que cinco años los separan.

-Tu dime ci-e-li-to.-le dice sonriendo.

Kagami se ríe bajito y de manera disimulada, pero Lyla con su super oído lo escucha y no tarda ni dos segundos y está jalando la oreja del muchacho.

-¿De que te ríes jovencito?

El niño cierra el libro de un estrepitoso golpe, sus mejillas están rojas, está molesto y todos lo saben, odia que peleen cuando él está presente.

-¿Qué pasa Tetsuya?-pregunta el abuelo.

-Tesu quiele jugal afuela con pelota.

El hombre asiente y le indica al pequeño que ande a buscar tan afamado objeto y que valla al patio a probar si esta vez puede ganarle su super velocidad de abuelo, el niño feliz se echa a correr prometiendo que esta tarde el será el único campeón.

Taiga los mira correr, cualquier persona normal dejaría ganar al niño pero Ren parece de lo más infantil queriendo siempre llegar en primer lugar. La abuela le acaricia la cabeza con cariño, pero no sin dar otro pequeño tirón en su enrojecida oreja.

-Anda...ve a mostrarle a ese viejo tramposo quien es el más rápido de la casa.- dice guiñandole un ojo.

Deja los cuadernos abiertos y los instrumentos sin juntar y se pone a correr, aunque los otros dos le hayan sacado ventaja sabe que puede darle la vuelta si se esfuerza sólo un poquito más. Cada zancada su sonrisa se ensancha más, esto se está volviendo divertido.

Ahí se queda la abuela, juntando el computador, el libro y los útiles escolares, este es el trabajo de las sirvientas y que ella no debiera hacer pero que de alguna forma no deja de ser una costumbre. Más tarde alcanzará a eso tres, ahora solo dejará que se diviertan un poco.

Escucha el bufido de su marido, el jovencito le ha arrebatado su marca implecable de victorias, ella ríe por debajo, se lo merece por decirle vieja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Es hora de comer y el enano no ha regresado, le han mandado a buscarle. Le grita pero el niño no parece mostrar signos de presencia. A lo lejos escuchó unos sollozos, corre sin dudar un segundo y ve a una cara que se le hace terriblemente familiar.

-¡Eso es raro!-dice un niño con cejas tupidas y cabello negro.

Es Makoto, el hijo de una sirvienta nueva en la casa. Es de la misma edad del mocoso pero con una mente malvada y perversa aún y para un niño, se la pasa dando problemas a todos cuando está ahí.

-¡No es lalo!-dice Tetsu con los ojos húmedos.

Taiga decide que es hora de entrar a escena y ver que sucede porque no entiende porque están discutiendo esos niños, y lo más preocupante es que el peliazul está llorando lo que indica que nada buena la situación. Al verlo, el pequeño corre y se aferra a su pierna.

-¡Taya!-le llama llorando.-¿veldad que no es lalo que Tesu viva con sus buelos?-pregunta hipando.

Taiga no dice nada.

El llanto de Tetsuya no parece ceder, nunca lo había pensado pero eso era cierto ¿Dónde estaban los papás del niño? desde que había llegado solo los abuelos y los sirvientes estaban en la casa, tampoco había algún indicio de los progenitores del peliazul, en las paredes los únicos cuadros que colgaban eran de Ren, Lyla y Tetsu pero nadie más. Tampoco llamadas o conversaciones sobre ellos.

-Claro que es raro, seguro no tienes mamá y papá.-se ríe el pelinegro.-seguro te abandonaron porque eres tonto.

Y eso hizo aún más alboroto, su corazón se comprimió cuando las lágrimas caían por los ojos azules de Tetsu, se miró a él mismo cuando en el barrio los niños también se burlaban de que él no tenía papás, que aborrecían la idea de tener a un hijo como Taiga y por eso lo dejaron tirado entre la basura. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó enojado Kagami.-¡Ren y Lyla cuidan a Tetsu porque lo aman y no hay nada de raro cuidar a un ser amado, aunque no sean tus padres!-cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo el muchacho se sonrojó por sus propias palabras, eran muy vergonzosas.

El grito asustó al otro chiquillo que se marchó derrotado por aquel gigantón de cabello rojo, pero no por eso mientras se alejaba seguía diciendo que era un tonto el pequeño peliceleste.

-Qué niño más molesto.- gruñó.-¿Tetsu estás bien?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a niño incandose para ponerse a su altura.

El niño le miró con infinita tristeza.

-Si soy lalo, pol no tenel papás ¿es polque soy malo?

¿Raro? ¿Malo? cpor supuesto que…

-No, ese chiquilllo no sabe nada, no es raro no tener papás. Lo que pasa es que a veces… eto… pues.-Taiga no encontraba las palabras.-yo tampoco tengo papás.

El niño se sorprendió cuando escucho esas palabras.

-Pero no soy… bueno si soy raro.-no entendía porqué era tan malo.- pero el punto es que eso no importa, porque tienes a tus abuelos que te cuidan y te aman desde el fondo de su corazón, si tu lloras seguro que ellos también llorarán ¿Quieres eso?

El pequeño negó y trató de respirar por la nariz.

-Tonces etá bien no tenel papás si hay alguien que quiela a Tesu?

-Por supuesto.-dijo sonriendo.-ahora a comer que muero de hambre.

El niño tomó de la mano al mayor y caminó junto a él hasta la casa, Taiga lo dejó ser y se concentró en el firme y cálido agarre de esa pequeña mano.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ese día fue más raro que los anteriores.

Ren lo había llevado a comprar un poco de ropa nueva ya que su guardarropa comenzaba a quedarle chico, pero durante todo el viaje solo se había limitado a responder muy poco e incluso hubo un momento en el que le había dejado solo. No es que le tratara mal pero había algo en su actitud que le preocupaba.

En la casa había sido lo mismo, nadie lo fue a despertar, esa era la tarea de la abuela o del niño que disfrutaban de sacarlo de su letargo pero hoy ese acto no fue representado.

Durante el desayuno tampoco hubo mucha conversación, él mismo nunca se consideró muy hablador pero desde que llegó la lengua se le iba con más fluidez, además disfrutaba de hablar inglés con Ren.

Tal vez se habían enterado de sus recientes notas en lengua japonesa, no eso no podía ser, tal vez, solo tal vez…¿Se cansaron de él? Era lo único que venía a su mente, es que no pensaba que poseyera buenos atributos, era impulsivo, grosero y torpe para los estudios cualquiera lo dejaría tirado…

-Taiga.-le llamó Ren.

-Las luces de la casa.-señaló su hogar tan pronto el carro llegó a su destino.

Estaban apagadas, ninguna ventana brillaba y la puerta principal estaba abierta… sus sentidos se dispararon. Salió del auto corriendo, esto no podía pasar, solo fueron cinco horas el tiempo que dejaron solos a esos dos, en ese tiempo nadie pudo...

-"Lyla, Tetsu"-pensó.

Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que creyó nunca sentiría otra vez...miedo.

No dudó para entrar, quien fuera que intentara algo contra la familia de los Kuroko tendría el más horrible de los destinos, si alguien siquiera…

Las luces se encendieron de par en par y ruidos coordinados llenaron el ambiente cuando un montón de papeletas de colores cayeron sobre su persona.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron.

Su mente tardó más de unos minutos en procesar lo ocurrido. Kuroko traía un cono colorido en la cabeza y un silbato en la boca. Lyla cargaba una tarta blanca con muchas velitas encendidas.

-¿Qqq..qué?-balbuceó.

Una carcajada cantó detrás de él.

-Ren te dije que era demasiado, le causamos un paro.-dijo la mujer.

El hombre miró como el pelirrojo no se movía ni un milímetro.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Taiga.-le llamó.-feliz cumpleaños, hijo.-dijo Ren entregando una caja de color roja con un enorme moño dorado.

Lyla no se quedó atrás y acercó más la tarta hasta que le quedó muy cerca del rostro dándole a entender que era momento del soplido.

Pero fuera de eso, los ojos del joven se aguaron. Estaba realmente feliz no solo por el pastel, no por celebrar que él había llegado al mundo, sino por entrar en la casa y poder ser capaz de volver a encontrar sus sonrisas sanas y salvas. Feliz por haberles conocido y estar ahora con ellos disfrutando este momento.

Hoy a sus diecisiete años de vida por primera vez, supo lo que era una familia.

* * *

 **Hola! (Limpia su lágrima)**

 **Soy un ente abandonado por los lectores... aún** **así no me arrepiento de nada gracias a quienes me leen (se que hay algunos) quienes me hay regalado un follower y favorite, los aprecio de verdad y a SunSet especialmente que aquí me comenta en cada capítulo, este va para ti :). El Kagakuroko no ha muerto, lo seguiré shipeando hasta el final (saca su bandera). **

**Enhorabuena! ¿Por? pues porque en una semana actualicé tres historias (fin del mundo, lo sé) pueden darse una vuelta para leerlas.**

 **Saludos, espero leernos pronto.**


	5. La mitad

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko versión moe, están advertidos.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :)

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Nosotros no decidimos dónde nacer y a que familia pertenecer.

Cuando era pequeña perteneció a una familia bien acomodada de apellido Reit, vestía con hermosos vestidos y asistía a las mejores escuelas. Aunque siempre sintió que no pertenecía ahí, en la casa las miradas que recibía tenían odio y pena, incluso la que llamaba su madre no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, aunque lo atribuía a su pequeña hermana que necesitaba más atención por ser la menor.

El tiempo pasó y las cosa se iban volviendo más extrañas, cuando sus padres salían a fiestas o reuniones ellos nunca la llevaban; cuando llegaban visitas a la casa la dejaban en su habitación. Los elogios y regalos eran todos para la más chica. En la escuela siempre era víctima de sus compañeros, y también de la niña con la que compartía su misma sangre. Pero no le importaba mucho, solo se concentraba en estudiar el doble o el triple de lo normal, solo para recibir unas pocas caricias de su padre, quien era el único que demostraba sentir algo de amor por ella.

Cuando cumplió ocho años supo la verdad de la forma más cruel, junto al ataúd de su padre y frente a todos los invitados a la triste despedida, la señora de la casa le gritó que ella no era su hija y que a partir de ese día sería rebajada a el estatus de una simple sirvienta, porque ese siempre había sido su destino ya que ella había sido el producto de una relación entre el señor de la casa y una mujer de la servidumbre.

Aprendió a lavar, fregar, limpiar y todo lo que una sirvienta debía de hacer, pero no dejó de estudiar aunque tuvo que asistir a un colegio público ya que fue lo único que podía costear. Ahí pudo ser más libre de lo que logró ser en todos los años en la casa, nadie la molestaba ni estropeaba sus cosas y por fin logró hacer amigos que se preocupaban por ella. En la casa también los sirvientes tenían mucho afecto por ella, ayudaban a realizar la lista infinita de tareas que le era encargada por la señora de la casa, que resultaba ser dos o tres veces más grande que la de cualquier sirviente, no había que ser un genio para saber que la mujer le guardaba odio a la inocente niña.

Lyla creció para volverse una jovencita hermosa e inteligente, de carácter duro y mente abierta. Después de trabajar muy duro fue aceptada en una universidad en el área de economía, aunque la escuela estaba bastante lejos nunca se quejó ya que ella quería graduarse para salir de esa prisión, como ella le llamaba.

Un día mientras llegaba de la escuela encontró a un chico trepado en las ramas de un árbol, leía pacíficamente un libro pequeño, tenía una estatura y talla corta por lo que intuyó que seguro estaba en la secundaria aún.

-Lyla.-le llamó desde la puerta una chica.- ¿Has visto a un chico enano con cara de aburrimiento?-preguntó.

-Buenas tardes también, hermana.-saludó con una media sonrisa.

-¡Sabes que no debes de llamarme así! yo nunca sería la hermana de una sirvienta.-respondió enojada.-Solo dime si lo has visto o no.

Su mirada viajó al muchacho en el árbol ¿es que en realidad no lo estaba viendo? nadie podía ser tan tonto. El chico puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada, lo meditó unos segundos, si se enteraban de que había mentido seguro la castigarían a lo grande, pero por otro lado también sintió pena por el muchacho que sería obligado a estar al lado de su hermana, que ciertamente era una molestia.

-No, no lo he visto, hermana.

Como contestación un portazo tuvo.

Unos segundos más y viendo que la molesta chica se había marchado sin posibilidad a regresar el pequeño muchacho bajó de un salto de la rama.

-Gracias.-dijo con seriedad.-Mi nombre es Kuroko Ren, gracias por salvarme.

-No te preocupes, se que ella puede ser un poco, muy, difícil.-rió ella.-Lyla, solo llamame Lyla.

No fue una escena extravagante, ni siquiera pareció que fuera importante pero para ambos sería el inicio de lo que en un principio sería una amistad.

…

Era de noche, hacía frío y como siempre ella tenía que ser la encargada de la molestia más grande de la casa. Una suerte que supiera donde encontrar a su presa.

En el árbol, de esmoquin negro y con su inseparable libro estaba ahora un muchacho de unos veintidós años camuflado entre la oscura noche y el follaje.

-¡Dios, Ren deja de ser un inmaduro y entra a la cena de una vez por todas que estoy congelándome!-gritó con cierta desesperación.

Ren solo volteó la página y continuó leyendo.

-No veo la necesidad de estar ahí, es sólo una cena.-dijo él con tono simplón.

Lyla se masajeó las sienes, buscando en su interior un poco de autocontrol y no llamar a los sirvientes para cortar ese árbol y poner fin a esta ridícula situación. Extrañaba al niño que era callado y adorable, que obedecía siempre sus instrucciones, el amable que la ayudaba pero solo de él quedaban los recuerdos guardados en sus corazón porque el que tenía enfrente era un incordio molesto que se la vivía causando problemas, fuera y dentro de la oficina… porque señores, ella era su asistente en la empresa donde estaba trabajando.

-No es solo una cena, es la celebración de compromiso de mi hermana.-dijo ella.- y no habrá brindis porque el novio está aquí jugando a las escondidillas como un crío.

-Pero el brindis ya está hecho, no necesitan que esté ahí.

Con la cabeza echando humo ella fue con dirección al garaje por una hacha con la intención de echarlo abajo. Sin muchas opciones Ren decidió bajar por las "buenas" evitando el desquiciado plan de la peliazul. Sabía que no debía de pagar con ella todo lo que quería pero verla con ese rostro adorablemente enojado hacía que sus buenas intenciones se fueran por la borda.

Miró como temblaba levemente, aunque ahora ya no por coraje sino por frío, pudo haberle dicho que entraran o darle su saco pero por alguna razón abrazarla fue la opción que eligió. La quería, la adoraba y desde que era un chiquillo tonto lo supo, admiraba a la mujer que a pesar de todo lo que vivió era capaz de sonreír, que luchaba por su propio futuro…

-Quisiera que fueras tú la persona que pasara toda la vida conmigo.-le dijo avergonzado, esta era la primera vez que dejaba mostrar lo sentimientos que tenía guardados.

Para ellos no había un futuro, no uno donde ambas empresas que estaban hundiéndose sobrevivieran, por eso él aceptó tomar la responsabilidad de unir su vida a una mujer que no quería y abandonar un futuro feliz con la chica que tenía enfrente.

Sintió como su gesto fue correspondido, los brazos de Lyla lo rodearon fuertemente.

-Lo sé, bobo, lo sé.-dijo ella bajito y con voz quebrada.

Bajo el árbol de testigo que los vio crecer, se dieron su primer beso que sería el único en muchos pero muchos años.

…..

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ren firmando unos contratos.

-Porque señor Kuroko, usted ya está casado.-replicó ella dando otros tantos para firmar.-y tiene una hija.

Su jefe le extendió una hoja, Lyla pensó que era un documento de nómina pero los archivos que tenía en las manos se desplomaron cuando miró el contenido de las letras. Un acta de divorcio, firmada y legal que lo separaba oficialmente de su esposa.

-No me gusta hacerlo pero lo preguntaré nuevamente ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo él poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, mientras le ofrecía un anillo.

Con toda la euforia del mundo saltó contra él en un gran "sí".

…..

La gente la volvía a mirar raro y mal, siempre cuchicheando a sus espaldas que había sido una ramera por meterse con su jefe, que todo lo que tenía ahora era producto de abrir las piernas pero eso poco podía importarle, porque dentro de su corazón ella sabía la verdad y eso era que nunca hizo algo indebido con Ren. Ella podía portar con orgullo el apellido de su marido son honor, muy diferente a su hermana que se la pasaba de cama en cama cuando salía Ren de viaje de negocios.

Tampoco importó mucho que el abuelo después de casarse le quitara a su marido sus acciones y la dirección de las empresas, con lo que tenían ambos eran muy felices.

El único problema era la niña hija de Ren, era muy rebelde y se la pasaba dando problemas cada vez que podía. Había que decir que ya había sido corrida de tres escuelas por revoltosa, y estaba en riesgo de una cuarta en esos tiempos. Kimi le echaba toda la culpa a Lyla de que el matrimonio entre sus dos padres no hubiera funcionado, y también de que ahora ella viviera con ellos en lugar de estar con su madre que todo le complacía con tal de que no la molestara. Pero la peliazul no podía ser de esa manera, ella quería lo mejor y esperaba que en algún momento recapacitara.

Estaban en la oficina revisando unos asuntos cuando del hospital llamaron diciendo que Kimi había sido ingresada al hospital. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el médico les explicó que la chica de dieciséis años había intentado practicarse un aborto en la escuela. Por suerte ambos, mamá y bebé, estaban a salvo de milagro. No fue nada agradable que cuando llegara la mamá de la muchacha una semana después, por ella estaba muy ocupada vacacionando, le dijera lo inútil que era al no poder deshacerse de la criatura.

Ese día su hermana menor tuvo una cama junto a su hija después de que la misma Lyla se encargara de intentar hacer que en la cabeza hueca de la ex esposa de Ren le viniera ideas. Lyla no entendía cómo podían despreciar tan a la ligera la vida de un ser inocente, que ella daría todo por poder concebir, porque ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser madre, ella era estéril.

Después de negociar llegaron a un acuerdo, Kimi aguantaría al bebé en su interior y lo daría a luz con la condición de que su padre costeara sus clases para volverse modelo en el extranjero y una compensación económica para su querida madre que ya había despilfarrado la herencia que su padre le dejó.

Un día de enero nació una pequeña criatura, blanca con su cabello azul apenas brotando de su cabeza, era tan hermoso como un ángel pero a los ojos de Kimi no sería más que la desgracia más grande en su vida. No le dedicó ni una mira, un beso o un gesto, tan pronto pudo caminar se fue de ese país a perseguir sus sueños dejando a su hijo atrás.

Desde entonces Lyla y Ren decidieron cuidarlo, no quisieron volverse sus padres con la esperanza de que un día Kimi recapacitara y volviera por su niño.

Tetsu corre para todos lados, demasiada energía acumulada dentro de un diminuto cuerpo, después haber dormido toda la tarde y estar encerrado en casa por cinco días, es una máquina que no piensa detenerse ni un segundo mientras las sirvientas tratan de atraparlo para poder ponerle sus zapatos. La lluvia ha caído sin dar tregua desde el inicio de la semana y no ha permitido a nadie la libertad de dejar la casa.

Justo hoy hay una clase de reunión donde los abuelos deben hacer presencia, la abuela piensa que no es un buen día y que le apetece quedarse en sala leyendo junto a Taiga y el pequeño latoso lleno de energía, que ellos no son necesarios y que su esposo estará bien solo. Pero Ren firme dice que nadie se quedará en casa y que todos irán a la dichosa reunión aunque tenga que llevarlos a rastras.

Taiga se mira al espejo, pareciera otra persona ahora que lo nota. Su cabello, recién cortado hace unos días, hace que ahora pueda verse su morena frente pero sobre todo sus ojos de rojo tan intenso al igual que sus tupidas cejas. Su ropa, suave, limpia y cara no dejan rastro del chico de la calle que era hasta no hace mucho. Elige sus zapatos con cuidado y va directo al recibidor donde ya deben estar los abuelos listos para marcharse.

-¡Tetsu!-escucha un grito cansado de la sirvienta que ya ha perdido el aliento de tanto corretear al infante.

El muchacho mira que el niño se escuda tras de él, lo utiliza como poste para poder huir de la mujer que ya no puede correr más, en un acto de bondad atrapa al enano de su esponjoso suéter y lo alza por los aires.

-¡Te tengo! pequeño renacuajo.-le dice Taiga mientras lo coloca en sus brazos y le hace cosquillas en la panza.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tetsu suelta carcajadas mientras intenta tapar evitar los dedos morenos del mayor pero solo queda en eso, intentos.

El pelirrojo le pide los zapatos a la mujer y le indica que él se hará cargo de esa faena, ella le agradece y se retira a sus deberes. Muy distinto a la situación anterior, el niño permite que él le coloque las botas en sus pequeños pies, sin escapar ni hacer pucheros lo cual que el chico le agradeció internamente. Piensa en que últimamente su tarea ha sido preparar a Tetsu pues ha estado renuente a cooperar con la muchacha que se encarga de vestirlo y bañarlo, alguna clase de rechazo por parte del pequeñito que se hace más notable estos días que ha estado encerrado.

En la entrada, el mayordomo indica que el chofer ya tiene el coche esperando por ellos. Los sirvientes les llevan hasta el vehículo con una sombrilla para evitar que se mojen y los despiden con una reverencia deseando que su camino vaya con bien.

Dentro del auto van los cuatro sentados, Taiga va escuchando música en el teléfono mirando como cae la lluvia sin pausa alguna, pero voltea su vista a los Kuroko, abuelo y nieto van durmiendo de forma graciosa juntos, y Lyla, que va más que despierta, es quien llama su atención.

Está muy tensa, lo estuvo toda la semana desde que Ren avisó de la reunión que acontecería, su mirada no tiene su brillo habitual y eso no le agrada, pareciera que está en otro mundo. No sabe si preguntar sea correcto, más después de que el tema provocó una pelea con su esposo porque ella se negaba a ir, y más a llevar al niño lo cual era muy sospechoso.

Sabe que no debe inmiscuirse en los problemas que no le corresponden, pero cuando se trata de la mujer que está a su lado, no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada porque para él ella pudo ver a través de esa gran pared de frialdad que puso, y le brindó el más cálido de los amores, el amor maternal. Con ella podía platicar de cualquier cosa, si tenía problemas con las lecciones ella se encargaba de disipar sus dudas, y ¡qué decir de su comida! era deliciosa, aunque también si se pasaba de listillo Lyla era quien más le llenaba de sermones.

La sentía tan cercana que si ella sufría, él sufría.

Cuando por fin se decidió a decir algo se dió cuenta de que la cabeza de Lyla descansaba en su hombro, la respiración acompasada le hizo darse cuenta que también había caído dormida, no la movió ni un milímetro la dejó descansar, porque además de sus ojos tristes y mortificados, había en su rostro un par de bolsas causadas por la falta de sueño que eran cubiertas de forma maestra por una capa de maquillaje para ocultarlas.

Él pensó que la lugar donde vivía era grande pero este sitio estaba fuera de su imaginación, no podía creer que fuera una casa. Ni siquiera podía contar todas las habitaciones y solo pidía ver un montón de gente entrar en carros muy llamativos. Iba caminando por los pasillos en una actitud solemne, iba tras de Ren y Lyla que iban agarrando al pequeño de ambas manos. Y un hombre de edad mayor les abrió la entrada a la sala principal donde habían distintas personas que al instante no fueron de su agrado.

Al instante se sintió fuera de lugar, su mente viajó al centro comercial y a sus días en las calles. Las personas en aquella sala solo lo miraban de arriba para abajo para después regresar a su círculo a conversar. Muy distinto a él, el abuelo fue rodeado al instante de muchas personas que lo miraban con admiración, todos peleaban por adquirir un poco de su atención.

-¿Cómo se atreve a traerla? ¿Es que no sabe lo que es la decencia?-escuchó a una mujeres hablar, no necesitó ser un genio para saber qué se referían a Lyla.

Pudo notar su cara hacer una mueca, pero no dijo nada solo se concentró en lo que el niño decía. En un poco de tiempo el más chico ya había salido corriendo a jugar con los que podrían llamarse sus primos dejando a la señora sentada sola en un lujoso sofá blanco. Muchos la veían pero nadie se acercaba, todos la evitan por alguna por una razón extraña, las personas ricas podían ser muy extrañas.

Miró a una chica, bonita de ver pero con una peculiaridad de que sus ojos azules como el cielo de acuarelas, los mismos orbes que tenía una motita de pelo azul. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos minutos ¿Esa chica tendría su edad? realmente parecía muy fina, pero a la vez su instinto le decía que no era una buena persona.

La voz de la abuela le hizo regresar a la realidad, le llamaba para invitarlo a tomar asiento junto a ella. Sin resistencia él fue hasta ella, después de todo no había necesidad de estar parado durante tanto rato.

Un sirviente le hizo la indicación de que las cabecillas podían pasar a la sala de reunión. El abuelo hizo un ademán a Lyla quien enseguida se acomodó a su lado con elegancia y mirada hostil para los demás, como si fuera una advertencia a no meterse con ella, Ren sonrió cautivado, esa era su esposa.

Todos los niños, menos Tetsu, fueron con las mucamas a tomar su siesta definitivamente al niño no lograrían siquiera que cerrara los ojos dos minutos con la energía que cargaba por lo que fue dejado al cuidado del pelirrojo que se dedicaba a lanzarlo por los aires y atraparlo.

….

Un hombre con la severidad en los ojos, y el pelo pintado completamente de blanco esperaba a todos en la gran sala. Ninguno se distrajo, todos sabían que ese hombre odiaba que la gente lo hiciera esperar más de la cuenta. Este imponente viejo era nada menos que la cabecilla de la familia.

Una vez todos sentados tomó la palabra.

-Sé que a muchos les tomó por sorpresa la razón por la cual les hice venir sin anticipación alguna.-comenzó.- pero es de vital importancia decirles que mi salud no es la más óptima, esta semana se me ha detectado cáncer y cabe decir que no pienso someterme a ningún tratamiento.

Todos comenzaron a hablar atemorizados, definitivamente nadie daba crédito a lo que oía.

El señor alzó la mano para invitar a todos a estar en silencio.

-Prefiero morir entero que lleno de tubos.-continuó.- por lo que antes de que me lleve la muerte quiero dejar claro cómo será dividida la gran fortuna que esta familia ha construido.

La vista del viejo se posó en Ren y Lyla que estaban juntos del brazo, no sentían que fueran buenas noticias. La fortuna que había era demasiado grande aún después del hundimiento décadas atrás, y todos seguro estaban interesados en la parte que creían merecer.

-Después de pensar mucho y ver los hechos hasta ahora he decido una cosa, la mitad de todo será dividido en partes iguales para todos ustedes menos para alguien en esta sala… Ren, tú no tendrás nada de ello.-todas las miradas se centraron en él, claramente divertidas al saber que el hijo que más contribuyó en el crecimiento no obtendría un centavo.-tú no lo tendrás, pero si tu primer y único nieto sí.-nadie estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación.- declaro a Tetsuya de los Kuroko, heredero a la otra mitad y total de la familia.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, espero que les agrade este.**

 **SunSet: Siento decirlo pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas :S comienza una de las partes más duras en estos momentos, pero este capí estuvo relajado para darles paz a los personajes. Gracias por darte tu tiempo y comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Kuroko versión moe, están advertidos.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Dio un disparo, justo en el blanco.

Desde la reunión en esa casa los abuelos habían estado muy tensos los últimos días, Ren se la pasaba telefoneando la mayor parte del tiempo y trabajando en el ordenador mientras la abuela parecía estar en otro mundo. La situación era tan densa que incluso el pequeño lo notaba al preguntar sobre sus abuelos al chico.

Cuatro disparos más y de nuevo acertó de manera perfecta.

Pero qué podía decirle a Tetsu cuando ni siquiera él sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, solo intuía que no podía ser nada bueno al mirar a los mayores estar tan alertas en cada momento. Al regreso a la casa Ren le había dicho a Taiga que comenzaría con sus lecciones para aprender a disparar, no era que no supiera pero el abuelo quería que aprendiera lo más que pudiera en esa área lo que también se le hizo un tanto perturbador, no por la razón sino por la expresión afligida que tenía Ren cuando lo dijo.

Escuchó aplausos tras de él, Lyla lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Has acertado a todos.

-Nunca fallo.-respondió un tanto avergonzado.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, no necesitaban decirse otra cosa. La peliazul dio la vuelta y caminó a la casa, esperando que el joven la siguiera.

Caminaba pensando en otro dilema que lo atormentaba de una manera horrible, hace unos días había llegado un mensaje a su teléfono que le preguntaba sobre el "avance" para terminar con los residentes de la casa. Había ya sido tanto desde el atentado para el niño que olvidó sin querer que aceptó ser parte del plan para matar a los abuelos. Quería decirle a Ren sobre el tema, su parte más c se lo gritaba pero otra parte de él temía a perder la confianza que había construido.

Se palmeó la cara, no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que al menos en los próximos días pudiera tomar una decisión sobre la situación.

::::::

Las olas mojaban de manera acompasada la arena, que era débil ante la inminente fuerza de las aguas y se dejaba arrastrar. El viento salado golpeaba su rostro agradablemente mientras observaba con su familia el hermoso atardecer.

La playa, ciertamente era hermosa.

Lyla había convencido a su esposo que era un buen momento para poder salir a pasear y tomar un buen descanso de la cotidianidad y que mejor manera de hacerlo que visitando el mar y su hermoso paisaje. Ren, sin poner mucha resistencia, aceptó ya que le apetecía mucho pasar tiempo con su ellos después de tanto ajetreo.

Miraba a Tetsuya, era tan guapo, tenía la cara tan fina de Kimi pero sus expresiones inmutables muchas veces iban más allá de las que el propio abuelo podía crear ¿Será de su padre? posiblemente. Durante los meses que estuvo viniendo del hospital donde se encontraba su hija, nunca pudo hacer que la muchacha soltara una sola palabra de aquel otro que había participado en la concepción de Tetsu. Nadie entre sus conocidos perfilaba para poder ser su papá, era casi como si ese hombre hubiera sido un fantasma.

-Buelo.-dijo el niño llamando a Ren pues por un momento parecía que se había esfumado a otro lugar.

Ren aterrizó de nuevo en el mundo de los mortales y le regaló una suave sonrisa.-¿Es un castillo?-preguntó.

El la arena, una pequeña obra fue creada por las manitas de su nieto. Sin duda para muchos era una cosa horrible y de mal gusto que no eran más que intentos fallidos de moldes de arena con un balde, sin embargo, para él, tal pieza merecía un premio.

-¡Shiii!-sonrió con ganas, sin duda su abuelo sabía apreciar su trabajo duro.

De pronto y sin previo aviso la marea se llevó en un solo movimiento la estructura que con trabajo el peque construyó, y de paso mojó hasta el ombligo al niño. Tetsu al ver lo sucedido se soltó al llanto, su hermoso castillo se había reducido a nada.

Preocupado de la reacción el pelirrojo llegó al rescate.

Ren no perdió ni un segundo de su atención en la escena, primero, Taiga cargó al niño en brazos y lo alejó un par de metros del lugar en el que estaba construyendo; seguido se puso junto a él y le ofreció hacer un nuevo castillo, mucho más grande y más bonito. Al niño le brillaron los ojos.- "¿Taya sabe haced catillos?"-preguntó emocionado.

Con alarde el pelirrojo se jactó de ser un super experto en la construcción. Tetsuya olvidó el incidente y no dudó en seguir al muchacho y comenzar con la tarea de hacer ese castillo maravilloso.

Ren meditó un momento, cuando recogió a ese chico del infierno en el cual había sido sumido no pensó que las cosas podrían tornarse de esta manera. Su búsqueda inició con el objetivo de encontrar un hombre que fuera capaz de proteger a su familia de los peligros que su mundo representaba. Fue una tarea ardua, sabía que para ese trabajo no podía conformarse con cualquier persona que tuviera unos cuantas cintas de artes marciales, y por ello se concentró en buscar a alguien que no fuera convencional. "El tigre" llamó su atención completamente, así que sin dudarlo emprendió un viaje para encontrarlo, en su imaginación figuraba un hombre, mercenario y sin escrúpulos, no un muchacho desorientado y abandonado. Al mirarlo supo que en sus ojos solo había rencor y resentimiento contra el mundo, algo que podía usar. Más nunca imaginó que que llegaría a ver a ese rudo Tigre sonreír como un niño mientras construía un castillo de arena, que ese tigre se volviera Taya para el pequeño Tatsuya.

Pero no solo la transformación de joven le dejó sorprendido, también lo hizo la de Lyla y la suya propia. Aquel pelirrojo les entregó algo único e invaluable.

El abuelo tuvo que contener una gran carcajada cuando las habilidades del joven resultaron igual o peor que las de su pequeño nieto, la figura de arena se deshacía nada más era liberada del cubo plástico.

-Patético.- se escuchó el bufido de alguien.-pensar que resultarías tan inútil.

Era Makoto que veía la escena, regresaba al lado de Lyla después de una visita rápida al el w.c. El pelinegro los había acompañado en su viaje puesto que Tetsuya había insistido hasta el cansancio, en los últimos días parecía haberle agarrado mucho cariño, no era de sorprenderse cuando en la casa Makoto era el único infante con el cual el peliazul podía convivir.

Apartando a Tetsu del pelirrojo el chiquillo comenzó a moldear arena y dejar en ridículo los vanos intentos del joven. Después de unos minutos una perfecta y limpia estructura fue elaborada por el menor, no es necesario mencionar que se ganó un par de aplausos por el otro pequeño que solo podía pedirle que le enseñara.

Enojado y frustrado Taiga inició una pelea con Makoto que, aún siendo tan chico, podía llevar el flujo de la conversación y vencer verbalmente a Tai.

La abuela los dejó ser, a pasos cortos se colocó al lado de su esposo que admiraba la disputa entre los dos "niños". Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ren mientras suspiraba, no con tristeza o con nostalgia más bien era una muestra de la tranquilidad que le transmitía el momento.

Ahí en la arena, junto a su hermosa esposa, sus hijos y ese bello atardecer que parecía infinito, pensó que desearía poder detener el tiempo y poder disfrutar a su familia sin nubes que oscurecieran el camino.

Ese pensamiento permaneció aún cuando estrechó la mano de Lyla entre la suya, aún cuando la pelea dio fin reclamando como ganador a Makoto, aun y cuando el bello atardecer fue reemplazado por la inmensidad de la noche y su manto de estrellas.

::::

Aquel día era inhóspito, frío, oscuro y hasta un poco sombrío. No era el clima, pensaba, el encargado de hacer emerger en él tal sentimiento, sino la idea de la partida del abuelo a un lugar lejano por causa de sus negocios. Aún después de tanto tiempo con ellos no podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación de vació en su pecho que ocasiona decirle adiós al hombre.

El carro se detuvo, por fin había llegado.

Ren, como pocas veces, hizo que Taiga le hiciera compañía hasta el área de despegue. Con cortesía el muchacho ayudó con el equipaje del mayor, llevando las maletas lo más cerca del jet. El piloto hizo una seña graciosa y el abuelo comprendió que era momento de subir.

Taiga lo miró alejarse por aquellas escaleras de metal, se dio cuenta de que en todo este tiempo hasta la pista no cruzaron ninguna palabra, el abuelo y él, ahora que ni siquiera le había dicho adiós se sintió aún más inquieto.

-¡Ren!-le gritó.

Sorprendido por aquella acción el abuelo dio medio giro y miró con profundidad a los ojos borgoña de Taiga. Él también tenía muchas palabras que no dijo, que deseaba expresarle durante los últimos días pero la vergüenza o, quizás, la ausencia del momento indicado impidieron que esa charla nunca fuera realizada. Ahora, tampoco era el tiempo ni el lugar pero no quería quedarse con esa sensación de insatisfacción. De manera resumida intentaría poder transmitir todo lo que deseaba decirle.

-Taiga.-le llamó al ver que el muchacho se había quedado mudo.-los cuidarás ¿cierto?-preguntó el abuelo refiriéndose a los dos que esperaban en casa.

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó sin ningún ápice de duda.- ¡Con mi vida lo haré!

Ren bajó con inusual rapidez las escaleras directamente hasta el pelirrojo, en un solo movimiento lo atrajo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Taiga no supo cómo reaccionar a aquello, era la primera vez que Ren lo abrazaba de esa forma tan cercana, tan íntima y cálida.

-Ese es mi muchacho.-le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos rojizos.-definitivamente te has vuelto un hombre. Dejo en tus manos a mis dos tesoros. Pero también, te dejo a ti mismo a tu propio cuidado, no mueras, tonto.

-Vale.-dijo devolviendo el abrazo con más fuerza.

Y como un deja vú el muchacho volvió a llamarlo antes de que pudiera entrar en su transporte.

-¡Ren!, ¡Gracias por todo, gracias por salvar mi vida, gracias por darme un techo y comida, gracias por darme una razón para vivir pero sobre todo… gracias por darme una familia!-gritó aún más fuerte que la primera vez.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa pero no contestó nada, esas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y por un momento se sintió padre nuevamente, desvaneciendo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que Kimi dejó en él.

La sonrisa de Ren se grabó en su mente, sincera y hermosa sería, tristemente, la última vez que podría verlo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Después de mucho tiempo he traído la actualización. Gracias por sus lecturas y especialmente a SunSet que me sigue y que comenta siempre mis actualizaciones, Sun-chan me alegra que te gustara la historia de los abuelos porque a mucha gente le desespera el desarrollo de personajes secundarios. Este será quizás de los capítulos que más ha hecho sufrir a mi corazón **llora** pero que me enorgullezco porque no se me da bien escribir cosas tristes ni dramáticas.**

 **Vuelvo a agradecer por las lecturas, saludos!**


	7. Muertos

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** creo que ninguna este capítulo.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :)

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

 **Muertos**

Tetsu tenía firmemente las manos sobre el cristal, y sus ojos estaban dirigidos para el patio, es una costumbre que no puede olvidar, o que su cerebro se niega a hacer. Todas las tardes después de comer se detiene ahí por largo tiempo, esperando a que venga el gran carro negro abra sus puertas y Ren se asome con su traje negro tan impecable, aunque sabe que ya no será más así.

Su corazón tiembla de dolor al ver como los ojos de Tetsu se han vuelto caídos y hasta frívolos.

De la nada entra al salón una criada con una carta en manos, inmediatamente la abuela deja a los niños, Makoto aleja al otro niño del cristal y de los adultos con la promesa de que le mostrará a Tetsu como mejorar su caligrafía, y atiende. Al morir Ren ella se encarga de todos los negocios, de cierta manera es impresionante cómo lo logra sin problema y desde casa llevar a cabo los tratos y mantener la pequeña empresa de la que viven a flote.

La abuela mira el sobre y al leer el remitente una enorme consternación abarca sus rostro. Sin reparo rompe el papel y busca el mensaje en su interior, sus ojos leen rápidamente una, dos y tres veces, con mucho escepticismo. Su ya blanca piel adquiere un tono mortífero y sus rodillas tiemblan.

-¡Lyla!-corre Taiga a sostenerle cuando nota que sus piernas no la aguantan-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el joven preocupado.

-Taiga, tenemos que irnos.-contesta tapando su cara, intenta guardar la calma pues no quiere preocupar al muchacho, aunque es claro que sus palabras están hablando de lo insegura que es la situación.

-¿Qué?

Como puede se pone de nuevo en pie, apretando las hojas. No contesta.

-¡Todos, necesito que preparen las cosas, todo debe estar listo lo antes posible!

A los sirvientes no les hace falta oír la orden por segunda vez para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

-Deberías saberlo, lo de Ren no ha sido un accidente, su muerte.-aprieta los puños.- su muerte fue algo planeado.

El pelirrojo asiente, con dolor y furia es más que obvio que un avión no explotó así porque sí y menos uno privado el cual siempre recibe el mantenimiento indicado.

Desde lo que pasó respecto a la herencia de la familia ambos no escatimaron esfuerzos para poder averiguar qué había detrás de todo eso y sobre todo la reacción de la familia que seguramente no estaría ni un poco feliz. No hace falta decir que todos comenzaron a mover sus hilos aún y cuando sabían que ellos declinaron sobre la herencia que el mayor de los Kuroko le estaba otorgando. Para la mala fortuna de Lyla y Ren el abuelo decretó que esa decisión debía de tomarla Tetsuya cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para ello, y a vista de todos era una sentencia para arrebatar la mayor parte de la fortuna familiar. Un investigador privado estaba a cargo de informarles con la mayor precisión posible de los movimientos de sus parientes. La carta que tenía ahora en sus manos era su último reporte, sí, el último porque en ese momento seguro aquel hombre estaría muerto.

Va a su cuarto, debe prepararse, no hay tiempo para reparar en cosas tontas. Camina y siente que se nubla su vista el mundo da vueltas y él ya está en el piso con un solo golpe.

Maldición

Escucha el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, el olor a todo quemado iba a más allá de sus pulmones y llegaba hasta su corazón. Su fuerza de voluntad le hace recobrar la conciencia abruptamente pero su cuerpo está tardando en responder, se palmea el rostro para espabilarse.

Disparos encienden su sistema de alerta. Busca en su cuarto algún arma, pero todas las suyas han desaparecido. Corre fuera, no las necesita, su fuerza es más que suficiente..

Debía de protegerlos, se lo había prometido a Ren antes de marcharse, cuidaría a Lyla y Tetsu y daría su vida si fuera necesario, lo haría sin siquiera dudarlo con tal de mantener intacta a su preciada familia.

Busca de dónde han venido los disparos, la cocina, por los pasillos puede ver cadáveres todos los rostros son conocidos, le duele dejarlos tirados porque ellos también fueron grandes personas con él que no lo miraron desde arriba, tampoco lo repudiaron en cambio le brindaron el mejor de los tratos.

-Mamá…-reconoce la voz, es Makoto, lo encuentra en el piso junto a un cuerpo femenino.-¿Lo hice bien?-pregunta con voz temblorosa.

La imagen es siniestra, una mujer acariciaba los cabellos negros del niño que estaba en su regazo ensangrentado. Un tiro en el estómago es el responsable de la desafortunada posición, la persona que lo hizo sabía que de esa manera ella moriría de manera lenta y dolorosa y aún con el presagio de muerte la mirada de aquella mujer estaba lejos del dolor solo mostraba un rostro pacífico, no quería alarmar al pequeño.

-Por supuesto cielo, fuiste muy valiente en esperar en aquel anaquel hasta que el hombre malo se fue.-dijo dando unas palmaditas, levanta su vista y mira al joven.-Tai, aún no los encuentran.-se muerde los labios ¿Cómo puede hablar de eso en tal situación?

\- Sara, tu…

-Has sido entrenado para esto, no pienses en mí, ve y salvalos, también…-mira al pequeño, se acerca a susurrar algo en su oído y le besa su mejilla con mucho amor.- mamá te ama Makoto.-ve a Taiga con firme mirada.- llévatelo.

El niño no termina de entender cuando ya ha sido llevado por el pelirrojo. Patalea, grita pero nada funciona, Taiga sabe que si quiere hacer algo por Sara debe de salvar al niño que es lo más preciado para esa mujer, no es momento de berrinches, si sigue llorando de esa manera serán blanco fácil. Un golpe seco en la nuca deja noqueado al pequeño.

Sigue el río de sangre y camino de cadáveres, a juzgar por cómo han sido asesinados los sirvientes puede discernir que una sola persona está detrás de todo este embrollo. Cierra los ojos tratando de pensar, sabe que si Lyla se ha dado cuenta debe estar escondida en algún sitio seguro, uno que la persona que les busca les cueste encontrar lo que daría tiempo a crear algún moviento.

El armario del tercer piso.

Corre con más velocidad, si no estuviera incendiándose la casa podría encargarse del asesino primero pero lo importante es ahora sacar a su familia de ahí, el piso es el más alto y por lo tanto les costará mucho escapar sin ser vistos.

Golpeó la puerta con el pie y pudo verlos a los dos ahí juntos en un rincón hechos bolita. La expresión de Layla se suaviza cuando se da cuenta de que la persona frente a ella es Taiga, abraza a su nieto que está inconsciente por el susto.

Dejando las palabras de lado, acomoda a Tetsu junto a Makoto bajo su brazo y jala a la mujer para poder salir del infierno que se ha vuelto su casa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? seguro que esos tipos están esperando donde los autos, saben que trataremos de escapar.-dice el pelirrojo.

Lyla está consciente de la situación, no hay manera de escapar de tan espantosa realidad a menos que...

-si morimos, al menos nosotros dos.-dice mecánicamente Lyla.-ya no podrían perseguirnos más.

Taiga alza la ceja descifrando las palabras de la abuela.

-No, no, no… ¡No, Lyla!-la agarró de los brazos.-¡estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte marchar a ese lugar!

-Es la única salida, si ellos creen que han acabado con nosotros dejaran de perseguir a nuestro pequeño niño y Tetsu podrá tener una vida normal como otros niños, no tendrá que estar siempre protegido por paredes que son jaulas, quiero que él sea libre.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- por favor Taiga.

No trataba de protegerlo sólo del odio de la familia, también de una vida como la que ella tuvo. Del rechazo de tu propia sangre, del mundo de mentiras que todos llamaban vida y sobre todo de la presión de la sociedad de ser un error que nunca debió existir.

Ella le extendió una pistola, él entendió que era lo que debía de hacer con ella.

-Gracias.-el chico se sorprendió ante sus palabras amables.- por darme la oportunidad de ser mamá, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo muy minúsculo, si yo hubiera tenido un hijo realmente me gustaría que fuera como tu.-dijo besando su frente.-fuerte, bondadoso, un idiota irremediable y sobre todo de buen corazón. Te amo hijo.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y se giró al infierno que estaba frente a ella. Apretó el anillo en su palma, para poder tener la fuerza que necesitaba para realizar tal locura y no volvió a mirar atrás, si lo hacía no iba a poder con la carga de dejar a sus dos niños solos, hubiera querido ver a ambos crecer, ver que Taiga se graduara de la universidad, sabía que odiaba el estudio pero si lo ayudaba seguro lo lograba, ver a Tetsu regresar del colegio con nuevas aventuras, ir a nadar, enseñarles tantas y tantas cosas. Leer en los días lluviosos, todos juntos a Ren, oh su amado ren, también lo deseó a su lado viviendo ese día a día.

-No falles, Taiga.-dijo ella y comenzó a correr a la casa.

El pelirrojo, apretó el arma contra su pecho sollozando.

-Nunca lo hago.-hipó, más para el mismo que para la mujer, mentalizando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, Layla corriendo a las llamas como si su vida dependiera de ello, la casa ardiendo sin tregua. Y en el momento que vio como la mujer que sería a la única que pudiera llamar madre cruzó el umbral de la perdición el apretón del gatillo y la bala corrió sin misericordia hasta su objetivo,claro y preciso como siempre, y el cuerpo de Lyla cayó al piso.

Taiga le había disparado justo en el tobillo deteniendo su partida.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó la abuela cuando sintió unos brazos morenos atrapando su cuerpo y cargándola como un costal de papas.

-Encontraremos la manera de salir, pero por favor no nos dejes solos, Tetsu y yo no podríamos si tú murieras. Nunca más vuelvas a pensar algo tan horrible como morir para salvarnos, ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo.

Lyla no pudo responder a eso.

-¡Señora Lyla !-llamó una joven dama que venía cojeando desde el interior de la mansión, era una de las sirvientas.-gracias al cielo que está viva.

La muchacha explicó que la persona que asaltó la casa estaba aún dentro del lugar en llamas buscando a los peliazules y a Taiga, afirmó, como supuso el joven, que se trataba de una sola persona. Ella apenas logró escapar fingiendo que había caído fuera de combate, el incendio no le dio tiempo al asesino de profundizar en su trabajo.

Tomando en cuenta la nueva información, ellos podían llegar a los autos sin problema alguno y salir de ahí, serían perseguidos pero él ya estaba más que familiarizado con el bosque que rodeaba la mansión y eso serviría para evitar que los siguieran. Tener dos minutos de diferencia respecto al sujeto que los buscaba serían más que suficientes.

Con sigilo todos caminaron al estacionamiento, la abuela iba en brazos del chico y la sirvienta llevaba a los pequeños.

Dentro Tai seleccionó el vehículos más rápido, un deportivo negro. Verificó que estuviera en perfecto estado, no estaba demás pensando que buscaban matar a los Kuroko. Depositó a la abuela, Tesuya y Makoto en la parte trasera. Solo faltaba…

-Las llaves…-susurró.-puedo encenderlo si ellas pero demoraría mucho y haría mucho ruido.

-Los duplicados están en el fondo, caja gris metálica.-dijo la abuela.-es la número tres de la segunda columna.

El moreno asintió, y dejó en las manos de Lyla el arma por precaución en lo que iba a buscar la llave.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que el pelirrojo se había ido, la abuela comenzaba a impacientarse de la espera, no debía tomar tanto tiempo ir.

-No debe preocuparse, el joven es muy fuerte nada le sucederá.-susurró la muchacha mientras le sonreía cálidamente.-no tiene que preocuparse, yo iré a ver que sucede.

-Gracias.

Miró como la mujer se perdía en el mismo corredor por donde el otro muchacho se había ido tiempo atrás. Volteó a su costado para mirar a su pequeño pero notó algo que definitivamente faltaba.

.

.

.

-Joven.-lo llamó.-¿está ahí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Demoraba mucho, la señora está preocupada ¿Qué sucede?

-Las llaves no están, estoy buscando si hay alguna en otro lado.

-¡Quédate ahí!-el grito agudo de un niño los hizo girarse.-si mueves un músculo te disparo.

Makoto sostenía el arma de Lyla entre sus manos y estaba apuntando con firmeza. Los dos se quedaron quietos, el pequeño pelinegro también tomaba clases de tiro y no era bueno, era excelente, no como Taiga pero se defendía bien.

-No es tiempo para jugar, Makoto.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-ella mató a mamá.-susurró con la mirada ensombrecida.-si no me crees, revisa sus bolsillos.

Con duda Taiga metió las manos en el delantal de la sirvienta y dentro pudo encontrar dos cosas, su arma y… las llaves de los autos. En el asombro la joven aprovechó y atrapó al pelirrojo poniendo una navaja en su cuello.

La sensación era un poco familiar, al igual que el peso.

-¡Maldita traidora!-gritó colérico, mientras su cuello era oprimido más.-tu eres también quien atacó a Tetsu esa noche.

-¡Déjalo ir!-movió el niño el arma.

Las piezas encajaron, una a una y él se sintió tan estúpido por no poder ver la realidad.

-Si fueras un poco más listo, quizás hubieras evitado toda esta situación...tal vez pudieras haber salvado a tu amado Re…¡agh! ¡Maldito mocoso!

El disparo directo en su hombro derecho desarmó a su atacante y de paso hirió la mano de Taiga. La joven cayó de rodillas.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas.-dijo con rabia el niño.-¿Creíste que no dispararía? todos en la casa tenemos la filosofía, por encima de todos hasta de nosotros mismos… están la señora y Tetsuya.-se fue acercando con cuidado.-ahora sí, más vale que te despidas.-apuntó a su cabeza.

-No es que después de esto pudiera volver, morir aquí o allá con ellos no hace la diferencia. Tu disparo sería más rápido.

-Espera Makoto.-lo detuvo Taiga poniendo su mano ensangrentada frente al arma.-ella puede sernos de ayuda.

La muchacha abrió los ojos.

-Tu nos mataste, a todos en la mansión.-dijo por debajo.-has cumplido tu misión, nos vamos y no volvemos a aparecer.

-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?-preguntó ella.

-No, no puedes.-contestó Taiga.-pero nosotros tampoco en ti.

-Vale…-se limitó a decir.

Ese día la parte que nadie quería reconocer de los Kuroko, murió.

* * *

 **Agradecimiento a SunSet y Erika que comentaron el capi pasado, en verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Espero leernos pronto.**


	8. Un niño

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** creo que ninguna este capítulo.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :)

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

El aroma es dulce, huele como las flores después de la lluvia en verano; es tan suave al igual que una almohada de plumas; pero la calidez que emana de este cuerpo no tiene comparación igual.

Giro mi cuerpo para poder descansar mejor pero una masa sólida y blanda evita mi deseo. Tanteo el objeto entre las sábanas para darme cuenta de la situación.

Miro a la persona que está a mi lado, aún adormilado se talla los ojos para poder abrirlos correctamente, y su boca se abre en un inmenso suspiro cargado de una gran somnolencia.

-¿Qué sucede Taiga-kun?-bosteza de nuevo, despreocupado como siempre.

-Nada de "¿Qué sucede Taiga-kun?"-ironiza.-te has colado de nuevo en mi cama, eso sucede jovencito.-le reprendo con dureza.

-¿Y? Antes dormíamos juntos todo el tiempo.-contesta un poco más espabilado.

-Antes… tú.-pico su blanca frente con mi dedo índice.- eras un mocoso enano que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y al monstruo del armario.

Lo miro con seriedad pero él, como todas las veces que tenemos este duelo, no sede por más intensa que sea mi mirada. Sus ojos azules ya no muestran la ternura del niño de seis años que solía cuidar en las noches oscuras, sino la rebeldía de un adolescente encaprichado de instituto ¿Cuando murió mi pequeño Tetsu?

-Lamento interrumpir.-carraspea un pelinegro en el marco de la ventana mientras come cereal, es que nadie podía darle privacidad en esta casa.- pero si ambos no se dan prisa llegaremos tarde al instituto.

Ambos voltean a mirar el reloj y salen corriendo de la cama, si que se les ha hecho muy tarde. No dejaré el asunto así, aún tengo el camino para darle todo un sermón por esto.

.

.

.

El profesor da la clase, cosas que no le presta la mayor atención, no necesita hacerlo estas clases se vuelven tan aburridas cuando lo sabes todo. En casa desde muy pequeño Taiga se ha encargado de darle clases particulares y también está Makoto con quien está la mayoría del tiempo y el sujeto es un genio.

Taiga, Taiga, piensa en el mayor como ya es su costumbre matinal, es que no puede darse cuenta de la gran atracción que siente por él, pero quien no podría sentirse atraído por ese hombre. Tiene tallas impresionantes en todo sentido, alto y con músculos por todos lados sin ningún gramo de grasa asomándose por lugares innecesarios; una voz varonil y sensual; es responsable y sabe cocinar.

No sabe exactamente cuando cambió la manera en la que lo miraba, si la gente escuchara su historia catalogaría al pelirrojo como un padre y no como el hombre de tus deseos más profundos. Ni él mismo previó cuando su panza empezó a arremolinarse con su presencia y su respiración a agitarse al sentir su tacto y ¿que era él para ese hombre? un mocoso enano que debía de proteger de hasta el aire que pasaba. Con Taiga más que estar en la friendzone se encontraba en la familyzone.

Piensa mucho sobre el incidente de la mañana, ojalá Taiga no fuera tan huraño y dejara que al menos pueda dormir con él, que es lo último que puede hacer ya que el baño fue prohibido desde hace tiempo por el mismo.- nadie podría soportar estar con la presión de "eso" a la vista y no sentirse ni un poquito encendido, no es como si no quisiera declararle su amor a Taiga, pero no deseaba que este se marchara.

Desliza el móvil de su bolsillo cuando el aparato vibra.

" _¿Has logrado un avance?"_ le pregunta su amigo pelinegro por medios electrónicos.

Makoto sabe de sus sentimientos por Taiga antes de que el mismo fuera consciente de ellos y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía, era una clase de hermano mayor super listo que, muy a su singular manera lo cuidaba.

" _No, ni siquiera me toma enserio ¿Es que nunca voy a crecer ante sus ojos_? contesta el mensaje añadiendo una imagen de una persona jalando sus cabellos..

" _Es porque tu dejas que sea de esta forma, jugar limpio no sirve y menos con un cabeza de fósforo como lo es tu perro guardian. Como veo la situación tienes de dos, cambias tu táctica de conquista o te resignas a ser un bebé que siempre ha cuidado"_

Sabe que tiene razón, pero no puede asaltar su cama de otra manera, al menos si no quiere que su pelirrojo ponga cerrojo en su puerta y le niegue definitivamente la entrada a su habitación.

" _Soy todo oídos si tienes un plan"_ definitivamente estaba desesperado si planeaba seguir algún plan de el pelinegro, no es que fueran malos pero nunca eran limpios.

" _Bola de algodón.-_ Solía llamarlo así de cariño.-" _solo demuestra que no es el único en tu vida"_

Alzó una ceja, entendía el concepto pero no muy bien el plan. Al no tener más respuestas dejó para después la charla.

A pesar de que mandó mensajes preguntando sobre el tema al que se refería, Mako no quiso dar más detalles del asunto. La campana por fin sonó y él pudo librarse de su aburrida clase de matemáticas y del instituto en general.

La tarde era bastante agradable, tranquila justo para jugar un rato al baloncesto. Si jugaba bien sus cartas tal vez podría convencer a Makoto de ir a las canchas un rato, realmente amaba el baloncesto, aunque no pueda entrar al club de su instituto.

-Lo siento bola de algodón, pero debo ir a la biblioteca.-dijo sonriendo.-puedes adelantarte, incluso quizás puedas encontrar algo que te ayude con tu problema.

Eso fue muy raro.

.

.

.

Estaba tirando a la canasta cuando alguien le llamó.

-¡Yo!

Un chico de piel morena, cabello azul y una formidable figura. No le hablaba pero sabía quien era, un estudiante de su instituto uno muy popular.

-Aomine-kun.-hizo una reverencia como saludo.

Aomine Daiki era el as del equipo de la baloncesto, era sorprendente en la cancha, siempre dejaba a cualquier rival sin aliento, el mismo Tetsuya había sido testigo de su técnica al asistir a los partidos de la escuela. Y sin duda era muy popular entre todos en la escuela, con su carácter de chico malo pero amable, rara combinación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó un poco confuso, ellos nunca habían cruzado palabra.

-Iba pasando por aquí y al verte jugar tan animado pensé en que podría unirme.-dijo sonriendo.-¿puedo?-señaló el balón que sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Claro.

Comenzaron un amistoso uno contra uno, como era de esperarse el moreno se encontraba en otro nivel, nada que ver con los chicos que solía jugar en la cancha. Sonrió, era bueno, de esta manera no se tendría que contener.

-Woow, eres realmente bueno en esto.-dijo sobre el suelo un cansado Aomine.-para parecer un debilucho si que sabes uno que otro truco.

-No debes juzgar a la gente por su apariencia.-respondió el peliazul.-o te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.-terminó exhalando, también estaba agotado.-¿No deberías estar en la práctica?

Al igual que el moreno estaba tirado.

-Ya lo creo. La verdad no me apeteció ir hoy, es de lo más aburrido, todos son aburridos.

-No creo que deberías decir eso, son un equipo y si no son cinco no pueden jugar.

Tetsuya frunció el ceño molesto, no le agradó para nada lo que dijo, el mismo daría lo que fuera por entrar al club y poder entrenar con todos los chicos, pasar un buen momento y disfrutar la compañía de los demás.

-Debo irme Aomine-kun

La tarde caía, ya era tiempo de volver a casa o se Taiga se pondría intenso, comenzaría a crear escenarios donde es secuestrado y armaría un lío, aunque también quería alejarse de Daiki, no quería estar con alguien que no apreciaba lo que tenía.

Se levantó del asfalto y se sacudió la piernas para eliminar el polvo que tenía en la ropa, pero antes de marchar su mano fue retenida.

-No tienes que enojarte por algo así, mentí, no es que los odie solo buscaba la oportunidad de hablarte.-dijo con una sonrisa.-te he visto desde hace tiempo, pero siempre estabas con ese chico, Hanamiya y pensaba que tenían una relación o algo hasta que hoy el me dijo que no era de esa forma.

Se sintió abrumado, casi nunca era notado por los demás, que un chico como el peliazul dijera que lo había estado observando le hacía sentir extraño.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pareces interesante, siempre andas solo o con el de mal gesto. Además eres muy guapo.-confesó Aomine.- me gustaría salir, sólo si tu quieres ya sabes al cine o a tomar algo yo te invito.

-¿Una salida grupal?

-No, solo tu y yo

Estuvo a punto de negarse inmediatamente como lo hacía con todos lo que habían tenido algún interés de ese tipo pero luego pensó en lo que había dicho Makoto, debía demostrar que su pelirrojo no era lo único en su vida. Aomine era bueno en el baloncesto, también agradable -de lo segundo no estaba seguro pero eso decían- y realmente no tenía una buena razón para decir no a tan linda invitación.

.

.

.

-¡¿Una cita?!-gritó el pelirrojo mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias Sun-chan que siempre me comentas, me das tantos animos para seguir :) Pues creo que no podía ser tan mala e ir matando a todos, a partir de ahora la historia tendrá un periodo de diversión total ya lo verás. Espero que te siga agradando.**


	9. ¡Es un chico!

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Aokuro ¡Danger! haha solo un poco.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :)

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Estaba golpeando una y otra vez su cabeza contra un duro objeto de madera cuadrado con cuatro patas, una mesa, para calmar inútilmente su desesperación.

Después de enterarse por cierto y amargo pelinegro de tal abrumadora y catastrófica noticia había ido corriendo con uno de sus vecinos y mejores "amigos", Kise Ryota. Ryota era un florista de la zona, muy agradable y conocido por todas las personas de los alrededores. No sólo gozaba de una personalidad amistosa sino de una belleza que cualquiera, hombre o mujer, reconocería; era alto con el cabello rubio, finas facciones y piel blanca. Cuando se conocieron él fue su salvador, Taiga llegó con ambos niños y, es necesario decir, era todo un caos en su cuidado pero gracias a ese chico pudo salir bien librado.

-Una cita…¡Una ci…-un fuerte golpe hizo que por fin dejara de gritar.

Era una suerte tener una revista a la mano.

-Lo entendí perfectamente que las últimas cuarenta veces que lo gritaste, así que deja de hacer tanto escándalo.-dijo sorbiendo un poco de su té.- está en la edad, no es raro que salga con alguien de hecho lo raro es que haya tardado tanto.

Reflexionó el florista, podía creerlo de Makoto quien su humor podía hasta cortar la leche pero ¿el favorito de Taiga tenía la misma triste suerte? era obvio que en estos años debía de haber alguien que se fijara aunque sea un poco en tan hermoso muchacho, después de todo era bien parecido e inteligente.

-Oh sí ¿Por qué será?-trató de restarle importancia mientras desviaba su mirada borgoña de la miel.

No es como si no hubiera habido alguien o alguienes en el pasado, pero para Taiga nadie era lo suficiente para poder estar con su pequeño Tetsu.

-¡Taiga eres de lo peor!-gritó un molesto Kise volviendo a dar una buena tanda de golpes al chico junto a él.- deja ir a Tetsuya a su dichosa cita, no es como si fuera a casarse.-gruñó.- ahora fuera de aquí que tengo trabajo.-dijo echando fuera al pelirrojo quien no tuvo otra que irse a llorar sus penas a la casa.

.-.-.-

Por fin el día tan esperado había llegado, Tetsuya se había puesto jeans azules con una playera de rayas. Si cabello suavemente alborotado le daba una imagen más rebelde y casual que el look que acostumbraba a llevar al colegio.

Makoto y él estaban murmurando cosas y riendo por lo bajo en la cocina mientras Taiga trataba de poder enterarse de su cuchicheo ignorando sin remordimiento su periódico. Ambos muchachos siempre habían sido unidos pero de un tiempo para acá eran prácticamente inseparables, además de que se unían para dejarlo fuera de todos los asuntos o al menos así lo veía él.

El timbre sonó y como resorte el pelirrojo fue a atender la puerta, de primera mano quería ver que tipo de chica había sido tan osada para invitar a Tetsu a una cita y más a venir por él a su propia casa.

-¿Sí?-preguntó al ver a un alto moreno de electrizante cabello.

-Yo.-saludó de manera informal.-¿está Tetsu?

-¿Y tú eres?-preguntó con obvia desconfianza.

-Aomine-kun.-irrumpió el peliazul desplazando al moreno de la puerta.-Kagami-kun nos vemos más tarde.-se despidió con un ademán sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de hacer algo.

-Deberías cerrar la boca o van a colarse las moscas por ahí.-dijo Makoto al mismo tiempo que despedía al pequeño.

¿Kagami-kun? ¿Desde cuando Tetsuya lo llamaba así?

-¿Quién era ese?-preguntó mientras su mente seguía procesando lo que sucedía.

-Quién más, su cita.-contestó Makoto con una sonrisa de diversión.

…

-¡Un chico! ¡Es un chi…-segundo golpe de la semana para regresarlo a la realidad. Revista de chisme: 2 Kagami Taiga:0

-Te he dicho que no debes de gritar para que te entienda.-gruño.-eres tan ruidoso, eres un adulto y deberías comportarte como tal.

Pero como el adulto responsable que era… decidió desquitar su ira e ignorar el sermón del florista.

-Tú, pequeño demonio.-agarró a Makoto de del cuello mientras lo despeinaba.-me mentiste, dijiste que…

-No, tú asumiste que era una chica, yo solo dije que saldría con alguien.-respondió sin luchar.

El rubio volvió al golpear al hombre para que dejara de una vez por todas al muchacho que no tenía ni una pizca de culpa de lo que les acontecía.

-¿Qué más da si es un chico?-preguntó con cierto aire de picardía.- si a ti que te van tan bi…-el pelirrojo enseguida le tapó la boca.

-¡Oh, mira la hora se acabó tu almuerzo deberías regresar a la tienda o tus plantas van a secarse!-lo tomó de la solapa y fue llevándolo hacia fuera.-no olvides tu arma mortal.-dijo regresando su revista.

Era muy peligroso tener al rubio cerca algunas veces. Se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Makoto, era más que obvio que lo que había dicho Kise no le había gustado nada.

.

.

.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se lo preguntó cuando sintió el confortable agarre de Aomine, quien se negaba a liberar su mano con la excusa de que había mucha gente en el lugar y podrían separarse. Había aceptado su amable oferta sin pensar mucho, no conocía a Daiki fuera de las habladurías de las chicas de la escuela pero se veía completamente como una buena persona por lo que su corazón no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de remordimiento sobre sus propias intenciones sobre la salida.

Pensó que durante la salida podría olvidarse un poco del tema y dejarlo pasar, después de todo era un día para divertirse, pero aún después de ver una película y comer no podía dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Fue tanta su reflexión que Aomine terminó por darse cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, fuera de enojarse el moreno optó por ir a un parque y platicar un rato.

Cada uno se sentó en un columpio.

-Lamento esto.-se disculpó el peliazul.-soy una terrible compañía.

Daiki no le contestó, él era quien se sentía más terrible al ver que no lograba hacer que Tetsu se divirtiera, pero como siempre se veía estoico y un poco ido.

-No quiero ser entrometido pero en la mañana estaba un chico ¿no era muy temprano para que estuviera ahí?-preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Makoto es como un hermano, vive conmigo desde que recuerdo.-respondió mientras se columpiaba con honestidad.-siempre estamos juntos.

-No, me refería al que abrió la puerta, lo llamaste por su apellido cuando ambos tienen el mismo pero no parecían ser familiares.

-Tai...Kagami-kun es mi tutor.-respondió con seriedad.-cuando era más pequeño fui criado por mis abuelos, después de muchos sucesos terminamos aquí, viviendo juntos y él siendo responsable de nosotros dos.

Al notar como la cara del peliazul se transformaba de estoica a una llena de melancolía Aomine quiso golpearse a sí mismo por ello. Buscó un nuevo tema.

-¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?-preguntó con seriedad.-la que te hice el día que nos vimos.

-Yo no puedo corresponderte

-¡Ouch!-fingió ser golpeado en el corazón.-nunca pensé que alguien me rechazaría.-bromeó.-¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-No, tu eres maravilloso.-se sonrojó con sus propias palabras.-cuando supe que Aomine-kun se sentía de esa manera por mi no pude evitar sentirme afortunado de que alguien tan genial se fijara en una persona sin chiste ni gracia como yo.

-¿Entonces?

Ante el cuestionamiento Tetsuya bajó el rostro y le confesó que había un alguien ya en su corazón pero que lastimosamente era un amor no correspondido.

-Si es lo que sucede solo deberías salir conmigo.-dijo sonriendo.-son puras tonterías eso de que no tienes chiste, eres muy hermoso y hay varias personas que van detrás de ti, varios de mi club.-dijo con un aura oscura.-por lo que no imagino qué tipo de soquete no te haría caso, no pienso que desperdicies tu vida por una persona así.

Ojalá Taiga pensara de esa forma de él, bueno técnicamente era un cabeza hueca.

-No quiero hacer falsas ilusiones a Aomine-kun, no después de todo esto que has echo por mi, quiero ser honesto y no lastimarte.

-Tu no vas a lastimarme.-se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido del peliazul.-por el momento dejaré que esa persona esté en tu corazón pero te lo advierto que soy muy celoso y no dejaré que sea de esa manera mucho tiempo.

El contacto sobresaltó al más bajo que no estaba acostumbrado a que personas que no fueran Makoto o Taiga lo tocaran de manera tan cercana, de hecho ningún japonés tenía tan poco respeto por el espacio personal, sin embargo tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable.

¿Esto era una buena idea?

.

.

.

En la noche caída ambos jóvenes estaban parados frente la puerta, Aomine tenía las manos en los bolsillos como si eso ayudara a contener sus ansias de abrazar a su nuevo novio. Aomine había tenido novias y novios, la mayoria ya estaba lanzándose sobre él en el primer segundo de comenzar una relación, pero estar con ese chico era toda una nueva experiencia, se sentía completamente en blanco de lo que era correcto y no de hacer, no quería regarla después de haber obtenido tal oportunidad.

Tetsuya agarraba las llaves ¿Qué debía hacer? francamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea, no tenía ninguna referencia amorosa más que cuando jugaba con Taiga cuando tenía ocho años, tampoco ayudaba su colección de novelas.

En sus laguna mentales Tetsuya decidió hacer el primer movimiento y despedirse con un casto beso en la mejilla, de momento era lo más que podía ofrecer y esperaba que el as de su escuela lo entendiera pero antes de que sus labios tocaran la piel ajena la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Mira qué tarde es! muchas gracias por traer al pequeño Tetsu hasta aquí.-interrumpió un pelirrojo.-si nos disculpas es mejor entrar.

¡PUM! la puerta se cerró.

¿Qué?

* * *

 **Buenas noches!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo, lento pero seguro.**

 **SunSet: Pues aún no hay ganas asesinas de matar precisamente a Daiki, apenas lo conoció y como habrás leído ni siquiera han tenido momento para enfrentarse aunque es obvio que le hará algunas cosillas por tener la osadía de acercarse a su bebé. Los secretos del pasado será revelados con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leer, también por sus follows y favorites que tienen el mismo significado. Algún fan del KiyoHana? ¿Así se escribe? xD**

 **Saludos**


	10. Demonio

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** KiyoHana ¡Están advertidos!

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Ese domingo era bastante agradable, estaba solo en la casa mientras que Tetsuya y Taiga compraban la despensa del mes en el centro de la ciudad. No los había acompañado por dos razones, en primer lugar su bola de algodón le pidió espacio para confesarle al pelirrojo que había comenzado a salir con Aomine, y en segundo porque deseaba poder tener un tiempo a solas para él después de una temporada fastidiosa de exámenes.

En el baño reflexionaba un poco sobre lo de Tetsuya, estaba sorprendido por haber aceptado tan de buenas a primeras al as de baloncesto del instituto. Aomine era sumamente popular en su escuela pero eso no era lo que movía al otro a estar con él y lo sabía, pero no imaginaba que en ocho horas de cita hubieran sido suficientes para que su amigo pudiera ponerle punto final a los sentimientos por Taiga.

Si, él conocía perfectamente de los sentimientos de su amigo. Después de todo el peliazul era claro como el cristal respecto a sus emociones, al menos así era para Makoto, era tan evidente al ver como miraba al Taiga, como respondía ante cada gesto o palabra que él otro le dedicaba. Tetsuya estaba completamente enamorado de ese descerebrado.

¿Le molestaba eso? no, por supuesto que no lo hacía.

A él no le causaba problemas la homsexualidad, de hecho pensaba que aquellos que la repudiaban contaban con un bajo nivel de inteligencia y tolerancia a las demás personas, no es que él fuera precisamente muy tolerante y condescendiente pero no iba por la vida juzgando a los demás por sus preferencias.

Se secaba el cabello cuando la puerta se abría, asomó la cabeza para ver quien era, dudaba que el par de despistados pudieran hacer tan rápido las compras, sólo habían otras dos personas que tenían la libertad de entrar de tal forma a la casa.

-Buenas, Hanamiya-kun.-saludó con una enorme sonrisa el castaño.-¿Taiga está en casa?

Hablando de descerebrados, uno de ellos entró en sus dominios.

-Kiyoshi.-dijo en un gruñido.-no, han salido a comprar unas cosas, volverán enseguida.

El hombre no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar pasar. Con la confianza que ya se tenía se fue directo a la sala sin zapatos y se despilfarro en el sillón.

\- Si que ha sido un día pesado.-dijo estirando los brazos.-¿cómo te va en el instituto, Hanamiya-kun?

No se explicaba como podía ser tan tranquilo, este sujeto lo sacaba de quicio en muchas formas distintas.

-Perfecto como siempre, soy el primero de la clase.-respondió sentándose al lado.

Todo lo que engloba a ese castaño le molestaba, desde su estúpida sonrisa despreocupada hasta sus enormes manos.

-Supuse que sería de tal manera, después de todo eres brillante.

También que fuera tan denso y cabeza de chorlito.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Teppei cuando sintió como el pelinegro se ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

El joven lanzó un bufido.

-Es lo que yo me estaba preguntado ¿Qué haces preguntando mierdas cuando deberías estar besandome?

Ni siquiera dejó que le contestara cuando Makoto estrelló sus labios contra los del castaño. No había suavidad ni ternura en aquel contacto, solo desesperación y pasión. Kiyoshi le correspondió el contacto con la misma intensidad, añadiendo, por supuesto, un poco- realmente mucho más- de lengua. No de daban ni un segundo de porroga para inhalar aire antes de comenzar una fiera danza de ver quien era el que dominaba al otro. Hanamiya decidió que un beso ya no era suficiente, así que sin pudor metió la mano en la parte trasera del pantalón y apretó su glúteo.

-¡mnh!-se sobresaltó el mayor.-¡Alto!-dijo intentando romper el beso.-dijiste que regresarían pronto.-algo bastante inútil.

Las manos maestras de Makoto ya tenían el cinturón fuera de jugada.

-Mentí, fueron por la despensa.-contestó jugando un poco con el miembro de Kiyoshi que aún yacía guardado bajo la tela de sus boxers.

-Podrían volver en cualquier momento.-trató de mantener la cordura.

-No lo creo

El jugueteo no ayudaba a mantener su mente… ¿Estable? ni siquiera podía ponerle un nombre coherente a esto.

-Simplemente podrían regresar por… ¡Oh, maldición!-jadeó cuando los finos dedos del pelinegro entraron en contacto con su extensión-¡Alto pequeño sádico!-lo tomó de las manos.

Sabiéndose atrapado no tuvo más remedio que ingeniarselas con lo que tenía. Dejando besos cortos y provocativos, nacidos de sus labios hasta el oido ajeno.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan aburrido? Si he dicho que tardaran, van a hacerlo.-se dedicó a hacer su trabajo en el oido suspirando de manera sensual sabiendo lo sensible que era el castaño en esa zona.- ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?- preguntó.

-Nunca, pero…

-No traigo nada debajo de este pastoso suéter.-ronroneó.

No necesitó nada más que eso para levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación del pelinegro, quien se aferraba con la piernas a su tronco.

.

.

.

Depositó a Makoto en la cama con suavidad para quitarse la ropa, lo que menos deseaba era que terminara sin poder ser usada después de este encuentro.

Fuera de molestarse, el pelinegro se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos con interés, se le hacía excitante ver como con cada prenda que caía al piso un poco más de la piel era expuesta. Se permitió deleitarse con su vientre plano y marcado, cada cuadro en ese cuerpo era un maldito pecado.

Podía seguir mirando sino fuera por la erección que se formaba en él, realmente necesitaba tocarlo y ser tocado.

De uno de los cajones sacó una botellita de color azul, y se la lanzó al castaño.

-Más te vale usar bastante, no quiero perder mi domingo tirado en la cama.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La estúpida sonrisa que tanto odiaba y adoraba -lo último jamás lo admitiría.- invadió la cara de Kiyoshi.

-¿Aprendimos de la última vez?-contestó con sacarroneria.

Él también podía ser un chico malo. Makoto solo alcanzó a sonrojarse al recordar que por la desesperación ambos lo hicieron sin las preparaciones adecuadas y terminó con tanto dolor que pescó hasta fiebre.

Destapó la botella y dejó caer el líquido viscoso de olor a melocotón en sus manos. A Teppei le pasaba algo cuando estaba junto a ese muchacho, ver el menudo pero bien definido cuerpo de Makoto le hacía olvidarse de lo irracional que era toda esta situación. Las piernas pálidas e infinitas del menor le tentaban a tal punto de que no sentía remordimiento en hacerlo con un chico que era mucho menor que él y que, por encima de lo legal, era el hijo de su amigo. Sus labios eran finalmente la perdición de su vida.

-Qué te parece si te abres para mi Hana.-usó su común tono pasteloso.

Aunque el menor pudo gritarle un sin fin de insultos por como lo llamó prefirió hacer lo que le pedían. Estiró las piernas en lados contrarios dejando una magnífica vista de su entrada.

Kiyoshi se relamió los labios al ver como ese agujero se contraría deseoso por ser llenado, tenía tantas ganas de estar dentro de él.

Makoto pronto sintió como un dedo se abría paso dentro de él, había pasado tanto ya desde su último encuentro que su cuerpo sobre reaccionaba a ese pequeño toque, provocando que se arqueara. Un dedo más y ya estaba gimiendo ¿Cómo era eso posible? oh… si, ese hombre frente a él tenía unas manos enormes que no eran para nada inocentes en estas situaciones.

Aún cuando el tercer dedo se unió al juego no se sintió satisfecho con lo que tenía ahí dentro, para desahogar un poco de la frustración que le causaba tener que esperar a estar listo, tomó su propio miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse frenéticamente lo cual, obviamente, tampoco fue efectivo al cien por ciento.

Ver esa expresión enoja deformada en un rostro de frustración total le dijo a Kiyoshi lo que Hanamiya quería, pero aún no podía dárselo, al menos no sin causar estragos que después le costarían bastante caro. Así que solo se limitó a besarlo para contener un poco las ganas de Makoto, y las suyas propias, hasta que llegara el momento.

-¡Olvidálo! ¡Hazlo ya!-gimió.

-Pero si lo hago ahora después tú…-dijo el mayor mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡A la mierda todo eso, quiero que me la metas ahora!-dijo jalando sus hebras castañas con desesperación.-¡hasta el fondo, duro, muy duro!

Sin protección, sin aviso -justo como a su amante le gustaba- lo penetró, en un solo y certero movimiento.

-¡Joder!

Ni siquiera el castaño pudo decirlo mejor, las paredes estrechas que aún no estaban preparadas no hicieron más que apretarlo con más violencia a la usual y eso lo volvió loco. En contra de la fuerza de negación que ejercía las entrañas del pelinegro, Teppei empezó su vaivén con ritmo, sin detenerse.

-¡Así, Teppei más!-gritaba Hanamiya en el éxtasis del momento.-¡mierda!

Amaba cuando se estallaba su florido vocabulario, cada palabra sucia era un cumplido a sus actos y le provocaba un cierto morbo que solo lo empujaba a arremeter con más fuerza.

Ni siquiera podía con lo que tenía dentro pero aún así quería sobrepasar cualquier límite que creyera establecido. Sus manos de demonio, como solía decirles el grandote, se aferraban a su espalda, encajando sus delicadas uñas en la piel de esa inmensa acumulación de músculos cada vez que sentía al miembro de Kiyoshi embestir más profundo.

¿Cómo algo tan exquisito podía estar prohibido?

.

.

.

-Bienvenidos.-saludó Teppei en la cocina.-Tetsuya sin duda ha crecido.-secando sus manos.

Como siempre, Tetsu, saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hombre, es bueno verte.-dijo Taiga dándole un abrazo.-te hemos echado de menos.

-Lo mismo digo, los he extrañado bastante.-añadió..

Charlaron unos minutos más antes de que el pelirrojo se percatara de la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Dónde está el demonio?

-Arriba en su cuarto, dijo que no lo molestáramos.

Taiga frunció el ceño bastante enojado por la actitud del pelinegro.

-Siempre que vienes hace lo mismo.-dijo con simplicidad.-bien, no puede quedarse ahí sin cenar así que lo llamaré.

Teppei se interpuso rápidamente en las escaleras impidiendo su paso.

-Yo lo haré, tu puedes acomodar las compras por lo mientras.

Taiga suspiró resignado.

-Sabes que te odia ¿cierto?

Sonrió ante sus palabras y alzó los hombros.

-Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Un bulto bajo las mantas respiraba con tranquilidad.

-¿Crees que podrás bajar?-preguntó con voz baja.

El pelinegro rechinó los dientes con enojo negándose a darle la cara.

-¿Tú que piensas, genio? te pasaste, como todas las otras jodidas veces.

Kiyoshi no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, siempre era lo mismo con él, se encontraban, después tenían sexo desenfrenado y finalmente Makoto terminaba culpandolo de no poder caminar. No lo culpaba del todo, al final el cuerpo del pelinegro aún era joven y no estaba para ser sobreexplotado.

-Vete al infierno, Kiyoshi.

A gatas se acercó hasta el bultito y dejó un beso cariñoso en lo que era su cabeza.

-Solo si tu vas a estar ahí conmigo.

* * *

 **Hola -Saluda al vacío-**

 **Es triste cuando nadie te deja ni un comentario :( pero bueno, la vida sigue y to tengo la culpa por tardarme una vida en actualizar. Espero que les guste este pequeño regalito -siempre quise escribir de ellos.**

 **Saludos, buen inicio de semana!**


	11. 9

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Aokuro ¡Danger! haha solo un poco.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :)

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Mete las sopas al carrito del super para poder regresar al pasillo de limpieza con la esperanza de que Taiga por fin haya tomado una decisión sobre qué detergente debe llevar, el mismo de toda la vida o un nuevo con olor a rosas.

Ni siquiera le pelea tan rutinario acto, no cuando busca tiempo para ordenar su plan de acción, el cual tiene como finalidad contarle que ha comenzado a salir con un moreno de cabello azul. Espera de menos que no haga un pancho de esos que suele hacer, por eso a usado el centro comercial porque sería demasiado vergonzoso incluso para Taiga.

Se arrepiente de no haber traído consigo a Makoto, de alguna manera él estaría ayudando en este momento con alguna de sus "amables" frases. Porque si hay algo que no tolera su amigo es que sea lento y de poca acción, las cosas se dicen de frente antes de armar un lío molesto.

Por fin llega, frunce el ceño, sólo lo ha dejado unos minutos y ya hay una tipa sobre de él. Trata de adivinar qué estrategia está usando "¿Sabe dónde están los baños?" o "no alcanzo algo en la repisa".

Bingo, la repisa hoy es la ganadora. Ve como Taiga se pone de puntillas para alcanzar una lata de carne enlatada, tramposa, con la figura que se carga duda que siquiera como algo e pan. Ni siquiera se molesta en interrumpir, solo disfruta de como el pantalón se le adhiere de manera mecánica a su muy bien formado trasero de su pelirrojo, bueno, a veces debe permitirse dar unos gustos.

La gloria no dura para siempre, para desfortunio de la muchacha y de Tetsuya, la lata ya está abajo. Ella agradece, agregando un muy coqueto pestañeo, es muy obvia la técnica pero no importa porque Taiga es más que inmune a las formas habidas y por haber de conquista.

-Taiga.-lo llama, más que por celos, le hace un favor a la dignidad que le queda a la chica ante menudo pedazo de tonto.-terminé con las pastas.

-Claro, ya lo he hecho con el detergente.-varios kilos son depositados bajo los comestibles.

Gracias a todos los cielos ha tardado menos. No entiende el punto de su rutina de comparar detergentes si al final escoge el mismo, suave con la ropa, colores brillantes, biodegradable y con olor a lavanda.

-¿Qué nos falta?

-Supongo que solo el cereal.-contesta Tetsuya mirando lo que falta por cerrar en la lista de compras.

Cuatro tipos de cereales necesitan para terminar, los de maíz para Makoto, unos chocos por si Teppei hace una visita, las ruedas de colores con sabor a fruta para Taiga y los de fibra por él.

-Recuerdas mi salida de ayer.-inició la plática, quiere abordarlo poco a poco.-con Aomine

Al principio Taiga no dice nada, sólo mira las cajas en sus manos como si fuera a iniciar otro debate filosófico pero en vez de de jabón para la ropa, su objeto será el cereal.

-Sí, era un muchacho peculiar.-responde con un poco de incomodidad.-¿Te la has pasado bien?

-Sí. Aomine es un gran chico, es divertido y el as del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela. Pero algo ha pasado ayer y me gustaría contártelo.

-¿Te ha lastimado?

Su semblante se oscureció, su cara advierte que si su respuesta es afirmativa a Daiki no le quedan más de dos días de vida antes de amanecer en algún canal.

-No, el es muy amable.-el aura tranquila y agradable vuelve a Taiga.-pero me ha pedido que salgamos.

-Bueno, no veo lo malo, los amigos salen mucho pero debes asegurarte de no llegar tarde.-al parecer no entendió bien a lo que se refería.

-No como amigos, sino como pareja.

La caja de cereal termina tirada en el piso.

.

.

.

-No lo apruebo, simplemente creo que estés en la edad de tener una pareja.-gruñó Taiga.

-¿Cuándo seré lo suficientemente grande para ello según tú?-preguntó desafiante.

-Cuando yo esté siendo comido por gusanos.-respondió.-no, hasta que me vuelva polvo.

Discutían ambos en la mesa.

Un adolorido Makoto y un muy satisfecho Teppei sólo se dedicaban a observar esperando un momento para intervenir si fuera necesario. Nadie quería ver ojos volando.

-Para cuando ese momento llegue ya seré un anciano.-respondió haciendo un mohín.-arrugado y lento, tan aburrido como tú.

-Me parece bien.-Tetsuya lo miró con enojo.-además ¿Desde cuando te gustan los chicos?

Las orejas del joven se colorearon ante el cuestionamiento y Makoto estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya acabé, gracias por la comida.

Se levantó de la mesa bastante molesto, se despidió de todos menos de Taiga antes de irse a su habitación.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los chicos?

 _Desde que me enamoré de ti_

Dijo mentalmente

.

.

.

Sigiloso como un gato se escurre entre la oscuridad de la noche. No había forma de que alguien pudiera descubrirlo en su fechoría.

La perilla se giró sin necesidad de ser forzada, eso eran buenas noticias. Su objetivo dormía plácidamente en su cama, ajeno a sus intenciones. Con el mismo cuidado con el cual entró fue directo a cumplir su misión.

-¿Qué haces Kiyoshi?-cuestionó Makoto removiendose entre las cobijas.

No había forma de que no notar su intromisión, un peso de la talla de Kiyoshi lograba hacer crujir la cama, eso y que el pelinegro tenía el sueño ligero.

-Pensé que sería agradable dormir juntos, tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos.-agregó colándose entre las sábanas del muchacho.

Al menos un mes había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, no lo iba a admitir Makoto pero había extrañado bastante el calor que desprendía el enorme cuerpo de Teppei. Cuando se quedaba la casa de ellos siempre hacía incursiones nocturnas a su cuarto, no parecía importarle tener que dormir en la reducida cama individual del muchacho, durmiendo muy pegado a él hasta que llegaba el día y debía huir si es que no deseaba ser visto por el pelirrojo.

Por un par de minutos parecía sana la intención, incluso Makoto ya estaba cayendo en los brazos del dios de los sueños cuando Teppei le besó la nuca para ponerlo en alerta.

-Dijiste que dormiriamos, sigo jodido de la tarde así que no pienses que accederé a hacerlo.-gruñó.

El mayor no responde, está tan acostumbrado a sus comentarios hostiles que solo se dedica a abrazarlo cn más fuerza y posesividad.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-La respuesta es la misma que hace unas semanas, no voy a formalizar.-dice Makoto.

Vuelven al silencio.

El tema de ser novios, en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo abarcó Kiyoshi la última vez que se vieron. El mayor piensa que sería bueno hablarle a Taiga sobre su relación, dejarse de ver a escondidas y poder tener el permiso de hacer lo que debería hacer una pareja normal. A Hanamiya no le hizo ilusión la propuesta, le gusta lo que tienen ahora, una relación basada en la complacencia mutua y nada más. No quiere tener ataduras, en la situación en la que vive sería un completo error.

Por otro lado Teppei no quiere seguir teniendo encuentros esporádicos, muere de ganas por hacerle saber al mundo, sobre todo a los amiguitos del muchacho, que están juntos. A simple vista parece una persona tranquila y despistada, muchos apostarían que ni siquiera existe la palabra enojo en su vocabulario, por dentro puede ser temible y pasional, y más cuando se trata del chico a su lado.

No quiere llegar a esta solución pero no queda otra, no quiere seguir traicionando a Taiga quien lo perdonó por haberlo abandonado cuando era joven en aquella prisión y que, sobre todo, le abrió las puertas de su hogar. Optó por una decisión drástica.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que dejemos esto por la paz, Hana-chan.-aspira su dulce fragancia, esperando que aquel cúmulo de aire sea suficiente para abastecer su sistema por un largo tiempo.-no quieres nada conmigo y yo no puedo estar así.

Es cruel, además de extremista pero necesario si quiere que avance lo que tienen. El castaño sabe que Makoto lo quiere con la misma intensidad con la que él lo adora y es lo que más le frustra.

Aunque le duele se levanta y se marcha.

Makoto intenta decirle lo infantil que está siendo, que el chiquillo ahí es él y que deje de jugar de una vez por todas sobre un tema tan trivial. Al final no puede porque el castaño no se lo permite.

Se enrosca en las sábanas, sin embargo no puede llenar el calor que se ha llevado ese tipo tan desesperante ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota.

.

.

.

Trabajar en casa tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, si tuviera que elegir sólo algunas de ellas él escogería que no tiene que estar encerrado en un cuarto reducido, nada de trajes formales y estirados que lo sofocaran de horario de ocho a ocho, otro beneficio era que él mismo era quien decidía su horario.

Y podía seguir una lista de buenas cosas que acompañaban un trabajo desde casa, aún así había una entre todas ellas la cual era la más importante y era que podía cuidar a los dos mocosos con los cuales vivía. Tetsuya siempre fue su prioridad, desde que lo conoció en ese lugar, y aunque al inicio podía asegurar que era obligatorio ahora era una de las razones por las que era una persona responsable.

Después estaba Makoto, un chico que gozaba de inteligencia prodigiosa, aunque podía ser muy difícil de tratar por su mal carácter de orígenes sádicos, se había acostumbrado y encariñado bastante con el cejón malhumorado.

Esperaba que su día fuera bueno, osea que Tetsu se dignara a levantarle la ley de hielo que había establecido desde su discusión sobre lo de su "novio". Nadie podía culpar por querer cuidar a Tetsuya de esta manera, él había sido como un hijo, para él seguirá siendo siempre ese pequeño enano que debe de ser protegido. Aunque el la actualidad las cosas habían cambiado se de ser perseguido a perseguir. Ya no era Tetsuya quien estaba todo el día como una sombra detrás de él para que le cargara en brazos o jugara a la pelota, ahora debía Taiga correr tras él para evitar a cualquier costo que fuera lastimado, sólo que ahora lo llama pesado y sobreprotector.

Un poco de café y a revisar el diario matutino, después le haría un espléndido desayuno a Tetsu para mostrarle su arrepentimiento, aunque no estaba de acuerdo podía tratar de darle un voto de confianza al tipo ese.

Cuando abrió la puerta para recoger el diario matutino notó a un joven. Estaba sentado en la jardinera frente a su casa, bostezaba con flojera, aún con su uniforme de instituto lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Hola.-tomó el periódico entre sus manos.

-Yo.-contestó familiarmente.- vengo por Tetsu, para ir al instituto.-eran las seis de la mañana ¿qué rayos hacía ahí?- no sé a qué hora sale, así que decidí esperar por él.

Por un minúsculo momento su corazón se conmovió por la acción del moreno, pero...

-¿Tetsu? pero él ya se fue hace unos minutos, si corres tal vez lo alcances.-sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Rayos! gracias viejo.-Sin decir nada más el moreno comenzó a correr en dirección al instituto.

Notando la distancia pudo estallar en carcajadas, allá va su voto de confianza. Si creía que le dejaría el camino libre para estar con su precioso Tetsu estaba equivocado.

-Viejo tu abuela, mocoso.-masculló.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó el peliazul que bajaba la escalera aún con la pijama.

-El periódico.-señaló el rollo de papel negro y blanco.-hoy los llevaré en la van, así que pueden tomar con calma el tiempo.

.

.

.

Se está fastidiando de la situación, toda la semana ha estado Taiga actuando demasiado… idiota. Se encarga de ir a dejarlo a instituto y recogerlo. Nada de salidas con Aomine, ni citas y el teléfono de la casa fue interrumpido misteriosamente y su celular fue destrozado en un accidente en la cocina.

Podría estar feliz si fueran celos románticos, sin embargo no es de esa manera, los celos de Taiga son completamente paternales y es lo que más lo irrita.

Por fin llega al gimnasio principal, necesita decirle a Aomine que su celular cayó a un sartén con aceite hirviendo esa mañana por lo que no será posible llamarse en un rato.

Mira a los chicos en la duela, están teniendo un partido de práctica, no puede evitar emocionarse al ver como se mueven con tanta velocidad. El balón pasa a un chico alto de cabello verde y desde media cancha tira un increíble tiro que entra de manera impecable. Realmente le encantaría jugar.

Por fin el partido acaba, los jugadores corren al banquillo para hidratarse menos su novio que se ha quedado charlando con otros chicos. Decide qué puede esperar a que termine su charla.

-¿Qué hace una cosa tan bonita por nuestra duela?-lo incordia un chico de cabello gris.-¿Quieres compañía?

Tetsu se molesta por el tono vulgar con el que el muchacho se dirige ante él y no duda en darle una mirada de molestia con el mensaje claro de que no se le ocurra acercarse.

-Sólo pueden estar aquí los miembros del club.-le informa un chico alto de cabello negro.-y sus conocidos, los fans no son permitidos. Haizaki deja de ser un vago y date unas vueltas.-le ordena al mismo tiempo que le da una patada.

Si no mal recuerda es el capitán del equipo, es justo como lo describen serio y con presencia, a leguas podría percibir su aura de líder.

-Busco a Aomine-kun, soy Kagami Tetsuya.-dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Es mi novio, capitán.-dice el moreno apretando contra su sudoroso cuerpo a Tetsu.

Sus compañeros de equipo dejan lo que hacen para acercarse a molestarlos un rato. Hacen preguntas de toda naturaleza, muchas de esas subidas de tono que logran hacer que se sonroje fuertemente.

\- Dios, es demasiado lindo.-dicen todos en sincronía cuando miran las orejas coloradas de Tetsuya.

El capitán notando la incomodidad en la que están sumiendo al peliazul manda al grupo a hacerle compañía a Haizaki en la pista, exceptuando a Daiki por unos cinco minutos para que atienda a su visita.

-Lamento que se comporte de esta manera, así que tendremos que posponer nuestra cita.-dice Tetsu.

-No puedo hacer nada.-murmuró malhumorado.-Aunque si fuera él y tuviera a un niño tan precioso como tú, haría lo mismo.

Tetsu lo miró con cierto enojo, y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, no le agradaba mucho que le dijera niño y precioso en la misma oración.

-Debo irme ahora o Nijimura me castigará.-dijo besando suavemente su mejilla.-mañana podemos comer juntos en el almuerzo.

-Claro, suerte con tu entrenamiento.-le sonrió.

Daiki tiene que echarse a correr para no ceder a sus impulsos de besarlo como debería, ese chico es un peligro con aquella sonrisa.

.

.

.

Los chicos bajan de la camioneta en completo silencio, van así desde la mañana cuando ocurrió el "accidente" con el teléfono del más pequeño, ninguno le ha dirijido la palabra con la promesa de continuar hasta que el objeto sea repuesto. Incluso el florista se ha unido a su resistencia.

-Estamos en casa.-murmuran los jóvenes.

Cruzan el umbral de la casa y un peculiar perfume los ilumina a todos por igual.

-Bienvenidos, mis queridos niños.-los recibe una voz femenina.

Inmediatamente las caras de Makoto y Tetsuya se iluminan, dejan atrás el mal humor y corren a abrazar a Lyla con cariño.

-¡Abuela!-grita emocionado.-me alegra tanto poder verte ¿Cuánto te quedarás esta vez?

Ha sido al menos medio año desde la última vez que la vieron. La situación en la que viven no permite que ellos puedan encontrarse, han pasado más de diez años del atentado contra su familia y no ha habido más que pequeños contratiempos que carecen de relevancia, sin embargo aún no tienen la certeza de que sea seguro volver a estar juntos, más que nada por la seguridad de Tetsu. Ahora la abuela se dedica los negocios en el extranjero, una pequeña pero estable empresa, con otro nombre y bajo el mando del apellido Kagami.

-Algunos días, no los que quisiera pero es mejor que ninguno.-contesta con suavidad.

Ve la cara de su nieto, sin duda ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo ha visto, no puede evitar pensar que se parece mucho a su marido con un toque de una persona indescifrable.

Taiga les dice que charlen en lo que él cocina algo delicioso para festejar la llegada de Lyla en la casa.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?-pregunta preocupada cuando ve la mirada de molestia que su nieto le manda a Taiga, muy parecida a cuando el pelirrojo lo obligaba a comer todas sus verduras.

-Abuela.-chilla como un chiquillo.-Taiga está siendo un dolor en el trasero.

La abuela presiente que llegó en un buen momento para poner paz en la casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que le guste este capítulo**


	12. Regañado

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :)

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

¿Cuántos años tiene ya? Demasiados para pensar que puede ser una persona competente pero no los suficientes para no obtener un sermón de la abuela.

Los chicos han sido exonerados del suplicio, después de contar el chisme a Lyla sobre todo lo que le ha hecho pasar al más joven, pequeños traidores huyeron al centro comercial por un nuevo teléfono para la cabecilla azul, amenazando con encontrar uno que sea a prueba hasta a un apocalipsis zombie, no le parece tan malo, podrá integrar su sistema de rastreo.

-Deja de pensar en planes para a nuestro niño.-interrumpe la abuela viendo sus planes con claridad.-¿Ahora me dirás porque has hecho todo esto? Pregunta ella con una voz serena pero severa.

-Pienso que es muy pronto para él, además no me fio de las personas no sé que persona puede ser este chico, sabes que..

-¡Taiga!-grita Lyla para detener al joven.-mi querido Taiga, creo que es momento de que dejemos todo este pasado tan terrible ahí, en el pasado.-añade.-¿cuántos años han pasado desde ese día? creo que debemos ver al frente y dejar todo esto fuera, Tetsuya, Makoto, tú y yo merecemos tener libertad, más ellos, protegerlos no es lo mismo que tenerlos cautivos.

-Entonces deberías volver con nosotros y listo.-contraataca.

-Sabes que no es tan sencillo, podría hacer blanco a todos.-responde ella.

-Entonces no es seguro.

-Lo es, en tanto yo me mantenga lejos de ustedes.-dice tomando el rostro moreno entre sus pálidas manos.- mientras no haya nada que demuestre que Tetsuya existe o que ligue a la familia de los Kuroko, nada podrá pasarle.

Quiere creer en aquellas palabras, en verdad desea ser más como Lyla que puede ser relajada y no temer. Es difícil cuando, después de lo que ha vivido, sabes que todo lo que amas puede ser robado de momento a otro.

.

.

.

El tren ha estado tan lleno que lo empujó fuera del vagón, intenta entrar pero un grupo de gente lo lanza con fuerza aún más metros lejos. La misma masa evita que el pelinegro pueda bajar. Unas señas graciosas y embos indican verse en la parada al centro.

Al voltear su cara se golpea fuerte y duro contra un hombre.

-Lo lamento.-dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Deberías tener cuidado, chico.-contesta.

No debería prestarle más atención de la necesaria, es sólo un hombre más de entre los que ha chocado en la estación, pero su figura lo obliga a darle una larga mirada. Alto, con cabello blanco y rostro sereno, siente una clase de punzada, como si algo extraño pasara.

-Lo haré.-responde dejando de lado su presentimiento, mucho tiempo con Taiga le ha puesto igual de paranoico.

Un nuevo tren llega la plataforma y se ve obligado a correr, no es que un extraño valga la pena para esperar más.

El hombre se le queda viendo cuando se va, calculadoramente sin dejar pasar ningún movimiento, vaya que es un niño bastante peculiar.

-Tetsuya Kagami ¿Eh?.-lee el carnet del chico que ha tomado al chocar.-interesante.-al parecer si que saben como esconderse.

.

.

.

Lyla está en el sillón escuchando el parloteo de Tetsuya, sobre su nuevo chico, es sorprendente que pueda ser tan abierto respecto a ese tema. Por lo regular su nieto es callado, hace tanto que no lo notaba tan emocionado. Sin embargo puede notar en cada gesto, con esos labios que repetidamente se fruncen, la ansiedad de no estar en buenos términos con Taiga.

-Tetsu, puedes ayudar a Taiga.-ordena la abuela, al muchacho finge que no le hace emoción pero no duda ni un momento en levantarse e ir hasta donde el pelirojo está.

Cuando el muchacho se ha ido observa al pelinegro detenidamente, está concentrado leyendo un libro sobre algoritmos. DE momentos susurra una que otra maldición y muerde su dedo, al parecer el tema es más difícil de lo que espera. Gira la cabeza para visualizar bien la imagen el el libro, lo ve, algo extraño en su piel clara.

-¿Algo que deseas contarme Mako?-pregunta con cariño.

-No abuela.-dice de manera tosca, como es su costumbre.

Lyla sabe como es la actitud del pelinegro, es muy dura y rancia, más desde la muerte de su mamá. Aún así quiere que sea un chico normal y se divierta como lo hace su nieto. No va presionarlo sobre el tema, algo que ella ha descubierto, no quiere ser entrometida pero de alguna manera quiere ver una reacción de adolescente y no de un chico que quiere ser adulto. LLeva su mano al cuello del sueter de Makoto y lo acomoda hasta arriba.

-Si Taiga lo nota hará un pancho de los grandes.-dice con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente el coloreo sube al rostro fruncido de Hanamiya. Y la abuela se carcajea, los jóvenes son tan divertidos.

.

.

.

Tetsu secaba silenciosamente los platos al lado de Taiga. Es una rutina que han hecho los dos innumerables veces, pero ahora no era como siempre, no era el silencio agradable que siempre había entre ambos.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás enojado?-se atrevió a preguntar Taiga.

-¿Hasta cuando serás un idiota?-confrontó el menor.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. Pensó en las palabras de Lyla, toda la trade reflexionó sobre sus infantiles acciones de la semana, y casi quiso llorar al darse cuenta de los estúpido que estaba siendo.

Aún con su manos mojadas Taiga jala a Tetsu para pegarlo a su pecho. Entre sus brazos ese chiquillo nunca dejaría de ser pequeño y frágil, una mota de cabellos azules enana.

-Lamento ser un, como lo dice Makoto, un cabeza hueca.-aceptó.-pero es difícil aceptar que estás creciendo. Enserio que me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar.-dice con melancolía.

El chico mueve su cabeza y ve las fotos colgadas en la pared de la sala. En ellas siempre están Makoto, Taiga y él, en la graduación de los chicos, paseos de campo, viajes a la playa, obras de teatro. Ahora él se siente el malo insensible.

¿De dónde viene la culpa?

El joven apretó la franela con la que estaba secando, él mismo había sido un tonto también, no se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía Taiga y lo había tachado de exagerado cuando sólo buscaba que estuviera a salvo. Ese abrazo que le estaba brindando el pelirrojo, era la manera de expresarle sus preocupaciones.

Aunque sabe que ese amor parental es sincero, no deja de ser doloroso.

.

.

.

La abuela tiene que marcharse, demasiado pronto para el gusto de los tres.

Makoto y Tetsu ven como se sube al taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto, ambos se ven demasiado dolidos.

Ve a Tetsu, y su mirada profunda.

No podía negar el cambio drástico que tenía, cuando era niño el menor era dueño de unas mejillas grandes que solían ser víctima de sus apretones. Ahora su rostro era perfilado, fino y elegante. Tenía los modales de Lyla, la moral de Ren y por lo poco que sabía, el perfil de su madre biológica, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el lado sádico e irónico que solía tener en algunas ocasiones. Podía ser directo y filoso ¿Su padre tal vez?

Alguna vez habló del tema con Ren, pero aquella figura tenía un hueco. Por lo poco que sabía, su hija nunca quiso mencionar quien era, lo más sorprendente era que los abuelos y habían intentado descubrir la identidad del hombre pero nunca lo lograron, era como si aquel sujeto fuera un fantasma.

Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del peliazul hasta llegar a su cuello níveo, era tan estético que parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin marcas de imperfecciones, uniforme y ni un poco de grasa, simplemente hermoso como todo en ese muchacho…

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda ¿Qué había sido eso?

.

.

.

-Sé que no he sido el mejor esta semana, por lo que quiero redimirme y la mejor forma que encuentro es llevarlo a algún sitio, para que vean mi disposición ambos pueden llevar a una persona.-miró al más chico.-si quieres a… a tu novio.-comentó con recelo.-y pueden escoger el lugar.

Los chicos sonrieron ¿Eso era una buena señal, cierto?

* * *

 **Hola**

 **He pensado que he actualizado mis historias más seguido últimamente por lo que me preocupa que el mundo esté próximo a terminar xD ok, no haha. Espero que les guste, no tengo mucha audiencia por aquí pero seguro que algún fantasma me lee y por ello continuo actualizando.**

 **Saludos**


	13. Vamos a la playa

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Soy lenta para actualizar.

 **Dedicatorias:** a los y las Kagakuro lovers :D Porque el Kagakuro no ha muerto :) ni tampoco el fandom de KnB.

 **Regreso a esta historia después de casi año y medio de detenerme, una disculpara quienes me leían y los dejé tirados a la deriva por tanto rato, merezco las pedradas. Esto es casi como un reinicio, no prometo constancia porque ya saben que no es lo mío y porque estoy por iniciar la tesis pero trataré de continuar en la medida de lo posible.**

 **Gracias SunSet, espero que después de tanto rato ya te hayas hecho una cuenta :)**

 **Ahora pueden encontrarme en facebook como Rina Lan.**

 **Sin más, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Vamos a la playa**

Taiga les puso en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de su vida, piensa que Makoto. Eso de ponerse de tan buena disposición y ofrecerles un viaje. Todo un detalle para ellos.

Aún lo están planeando, Tetsuya y él, si disponer de toda la plata que pueda tener el hombre y proponer la playa o apiadarse de su alma e ir a un parque de diversiones, aunque si uno bueno.

Saluda a la mujer de la recepción, la chica que se ha tirado al menos a la mitad de los oficinistas en turno, nadie la culpa por tener tan buen rostro. Le da el pase sin preguntar por sus razones, usualmente él viene a dejar documentos a Kiyoshi desde que lo dejaron andar solo.

Desde que Makoto se negó a ponerle nombre a lo suyo con Kiyoshi, no se han visto ni mensajeado. Quiere que le crean cuando dice que está feliz de no tener millones de mensajes dulces en su bandeja por la mañana y que no extraña la atención que aquel castaño siempre le regala. Sólo va a aceptar que extraña ese cuerpo grande y macizo, aquel que lo hace estremecer hasta los huesos y lo deja sin aliento.

Se queda parado en la puerta, con la mano en la manija metálica. No abre y solo observa a Teppei a través de la pared de indiscreto cristal, sentado en su silla con su inmensa mano puesta sobre otra mucho más fina. Su patético gesto de preocupación y ternura es regalado a un moreno de gafas redondas que carga una cara del fin del mundo. Un aura nada amigable está entre ambos, quiere vomitar solo de verlos juntos.

Reconoce al gafitas, como no hacerlo si le pone de mal humor solo sentirlo cerca, Hyuuga Jumpei ese es su nombre.

Debería esperar afuera como cualquier persona respetuosa, sí, eso es lo más sensato y respetuoso. Pero no lo hace, porque no es su estilo y, sobre todo, él ya perdió los buenos ánimos que tenía al venir. Trágico pero alguien ha de pagar los trastos rotos. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, Makoto entra en la oficina, casi como si se tratara de su casa.

—Aquí están los papeles _—_ lanza un sobre amarillo al escritorio, no piensa en ser ni un poquito amable, espera que Kiyoshi le capte la indirecta _me molestas mucho—._ Lo de siempre.

No saluda a Hyuuga, sólo se concentra en los ojos de Teppei.

—Podrías haber esperado— dice el castaño sin soltar la extremidad del otro, incluso afianza más el agarre. Le ha captado el mensaje bien pero él no se anda por las ramas y responde con palabras—. Estoy ocupado.

Makoto chasquea la lengua, le molesta tanto que el castaño no esté cediendo a sus caprichos como usualmente lo hace.

—Una lástima, también yo— se gira sin más y sale de la oficina para que Kiyoshi siga con su ocupada tarea.

Le pica el estómago de ver que esos dos estén así de cerca, tanto que le dan gana de tirarse del piso más alto cuando se da cuenta de que desea que Kiyoshi corra tras él y le dé una explicación de qué hacía ahí tan amigable con su ex. Se supone que ha dicho que su todo es él y desea formalizar, pero ahora está coqueteando con el policia ese.

Rechina los dientes, trata de cambiar de pensamientos, él no es un débil no necesita sentimentalismos y no dejará que la mala jugada cambie sus objetivos, aún cuando su pecho le esté doliendo tanto.

.

.

.

Makoto ha tenido que ir a dejar unos documentos de Taiga y él tiene que regresar solo. Aomine está fuera por un partido del instituto y regresará dentro de unos días, seguramente va a hacerlo con la bandera de victoria en alto, no por nada es uno de los mejores jugadores del país a nivel instituto.

Ha pensado mucho sobre a donde desea ir, pero no se le ocurre nada por más que lo piense. Tal vez podría preguntar a Aomine, después de todo él también está incluido en el viaje. No se lo ha mencionado pero duda que tenga problemas en acompañarlo a pasar un buen de semana.

Durante el camino Tetsuya mira uno de los aparadores en una tienda, una bufanda negra de lana llama su atención de inmediato _iría perfecto con los ojos de Taiga_ dice en su mente, no le haría daño un pequeño presente por los inconvenientes de los últimos días, pero tampoco es una pieza que pueda encajar en esa época del año, sin embargo no duda que el hombre la usaría todo el invierno si él es quien se la regala.

Se arrepiente antes de entrar al local, no debería hacer estas acciones sabiendo de que tienen un significado oculto.

.

.

.

A veces quiere pensar en él de manera distinta ¿Por qué no puede? Para empezar Taiga ni siquiera le ha dado indicios de que algo romantico pueda pasar entre ellos dos. Lo más sano es meterse en la cabeza de que eso nunca pasará, han estado juntos toda la vida y sería bueno quitar sentimientos que no ayudan a mantener una relación estable.

Bien, Tetsuya prometió cambiar y esforzarse por querer a Daiki, quien no ha dejado de demostrar lo mucho que le interesa y quiere. Prometió dejar sus sentimientos por Taiga, y eso es lo que hará. Saca su cartera, pero en un rápido movimiento un hombre se la quita de la mano.

-¿Qué?-masculla cuando ve que la persona que se la ha quitado corre.

Pudo dejar que se fuera, no es que llevara mucho dinero o que Taiga no le diera un poco más si le explica que algún rufián que la quitó, pero es su billetera, una que es una herencia. Así que no importa que tan peligroso sea, corre tras el tipo. Además se acaba de sacar el carnet escolar después de que le sacaran el suyo hace unos días, sería molesto tener que tramitar otro.

La multitud hace que el sujeto baje la cadencia, una oportunidad para Tetsuya que siente que podrá alcanzarlo. Pero a unos pasos de lograrlo resbala y el ladrón cruza la calle.

—Vamos—dice un hombre ofreciendo un casco—. Sé por dónde podemos atraparlo.

En la adrenalina del momento no piensa que tan bueno es aceptar ir con este sujeto, sólo se monta en el vehículo con aquel extraño.

.

.

.

Alcanzan al hombre en unos cuantos minutos. Aparentemente se quería esconder en un callejón, es una acción tonta sabiendo que no tiene salida.

—¡Dame mi cartera!—exclama Tetsuya.

—Es sólo una cartera _—_ responde el asaltante.

Pero Tetsuya no está dispuesto a hablar con aquel hombre deshonesto, él quiere su preciada pertenencia ahora. Se acerca sin ningún tipo de miedo al sujeto, el ladrón empieza a sentir la amenaza en aquel muchacho de facciones neutrales y se hace para atrás cada paso que avanza hacia él. Tetsuya agarra impulso en una sola de sus piernas y con la otra golpea a su contrincante noqueando al hombre instantáneamente.

—¡Woow! eres bastante fuerte, amigo— exclama con sorpresa el hombre de la moto al ver al tipo tirado en el piso, está claro que ha quedado inconsciente—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?—pregunta.

Tiembla ante la mención de los uniformados, ellos deben mantener un perfil bajo, si hace aunque sea una denuncia no sabe hasta dónde podría llegar el asunto y hasta qué grado comprometería su ubicación.

—Pienso que tal vez reflexione, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—contesta estoicamente mientras busca en los bolsillos del chico su cartera.

Espera que su argumento no suene extraño, es que nada más un demente deja libre al sujeto que te acaba de robar la cartera. Se tranquiliza cuando asiente el hombre sin poner ni un pero en contra, ni indagar más.

—Gracias—dice el menor haciendo una reverencia. En verdad está agradecido, de no ser por este sujeto seguramente hubiera perdido para siempre la cartera del abuelo.

—No ha sido nada, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez— Tetsuya responde con un asentimiento.

El extraño ofrece a llevarlo a su casa, el joven acepta que lo deje sólo un poco cerca porque se han alejado un poco de su rumbo y va más que retrazado para comer. El sujeto sigue siendo un completo desconocido, pero duda que alguien que se detiene de su andar para ayudar a un adolescente por un simple objeto pueda ser alguien malo. Además montarse en una moto no es una experiencia que tenga todos los días.

Permite que lo acerque a dos cuadras de casa. Y no es hasta que está por marcharse que el extraño deja a Tetsuya ver su rostro. Es estoico y de cabello blanco, se la hace familiar muy familiar.

—Gracias de nuevo, no sé cómo agradecerle.

—Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, este...

Entre tanto ajetreo ni sus nombres se han dicho.

—Tetsuya—murmura.

—Mucho gusto, Tetsuya. Soy Shiro—responde colocándose el casco y encendiendo el motor—. Nos vemos, muchacho.

Cuando se echa a andar se da cuenta de que se siente confortable ese sujeto, es raro pero le ha agradado bastante.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa?— pregunta extrañado Taiga.

A Tetsuya no le gusta ir a la playa, tal vez al pequeño Tetsu le encantaba el mar, las olas y hacer castillos en la arena cuando iban; pero no el Tetsuya adolescente, no el que odia los rayos solares japoneses con toda su alma porque irritan su sensible y blanca piel.

—Sí, tiene mucho que no vamos, a Makoto también le hace ilusión ir— responde con una pequeña mirada nostálgica.

—¿Eso es verdad?—ahora Taiga se dirige a Makato.

Makoto asiente sin darle mucha importancia, es más como un _voy a donde quiera ir Tetsuya_ que otra cosa.

Bueno, si a los chicos les hace feliz ir, Kagami no puede poner objeción alguna. Tiene que hablar con Layla al respecto pero duda que la abuela se niegue a que pasen un agradable fin de semana fuera.

—Está decidido, si las cosas salen sin problemas el viernes partimos para la playa _._

Los chicos festejaron por sus vacaciones adelantadas, incluso van a faltar el lunes al colegio para no andar presionados.

—Le avisaré a Aomine-kun— dice sonriendo Tetsuya.

Taiga gruñe con enojo. Es difícil aceptar que su pequeño estaba creciendo pero se lo había prometido y mantendría a raya su protectora persona.

.

.

El viernes llega más rápido de lo que esperaban, todos estaban más que listos para marcharse a un fin de semana prometedor. El plan era conducir por la noche para llegar a ver el amanecer del sábado en la playa. Makoto y Tetsuya terminaban de meter su equipaje en el maletero, mientras que Aomine trataba de hacer buenas migas con Taiga. Es consciente que aquel sujeto imponente es una clase de suegro, necesita ganar su bendición.

Aomine se sentía muy nervioso por este viaje, Tetsuya le había contado que este hombre llamado Taiga era quien había cuidado de él y de Makoto desde que eran muy pequeños y que podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector. En sus relaciones anteriores ya había lidiado con padres y hermanos celosos, eran el pan de cada día para un chico como lo era Daiki y pensó que sería capaz de poder sobrellevar este asunto, pero Kagami Taiga era muy distinto a cualquiera que había conocido antes, no sólo por su talla que ya era mayor a la de cualquier japonés promedio, en su mirada leía con letras mayúsculas que le pegaría un tiro si metía la pata con el chico de cabello azul. Sí, el gran Aomine Daiki se sentía intimidado.

No sabía ni cómo actuar, si fuera cualquier otra persona no le importaría que tan sexy y caliente sea, de inmediato la dejaría pero Tetsuya era muy diferente a cualquier otro que haya conocido. Aún no encontraba cómo describirlo, tal vez puro e inocente era la palabra indicada para ello, durante todo este tiempo ni siquiera se habían besado en los labios, ni una sola vez. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero no lo haría hasta que el otro estuviera de acuerdo y preparado psicológicamente para ello.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme al viaje, sé que es algo familiar, señor—dice el joven con sinceridad.

—Taiga, mi nombre es Taiga—puntualizó el pelirrojo, se sentía veinte años más viejo cada vez que aquel niñito le decía "señor"—Y no tienes porque agradecerme, eso ve a decírselo a esos pequeños enanos— señala a dos chicos que están peleando con su equipaje.

—Todo está listo—dijo Tetsuya—. Podemos irnos ahora, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun— incluso su nombre se le hacía encantador cuando salía de los labios de su novio.

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

—Aún nos faltan dos personas más—la noticia no les supo bien a ninguno de los dos muchachos—. Deberían estar ya aquí esos idiotas.

Y justo como si fuera una presentación, dos adultos más hicieron acto de presencia. Al verlos, Tetsuya y Makoto no pudieron más que sentir ganas de sacar sus maletas de la camioneta y quedarse en casa hasta que un apocalipsis zombie se diera en Japón.

—¿Qué pasa chicos?— preguntó Taiga cuando vio el cambio de expresión.

—Nada— murmuraron ambos con mal gesto.

Al parecer sería un fin de semana bastante largo.

.

.

.

A veces no pagan lo suficiente para hacer ciertas cosas, como las horas extras y la personas prepotentes que debe atender todos los días. La mujer en la recepción ve a ese hombre de linda cara pero mal carácter entrar por la puerta.

—Hola, dile a tu jefe que estoy aquí y que no tengo ganas de esperar—masculla con desgano.

—El señor está en una junta, ahora mismo no...—un arma se le planta directo en los sesos— pase a su oficina, enseguida le digo que baje.

El sujeto agradece y le da un pequeño beso en el sitio donde estaba apuntada el arma.

—Que muchacha tan eficaz—ríe bajito.

Cuando el sujeto desaparece de su campo de visión, la secretaria se permite exhalar todo el aire que guardó en sus pulmones. En verdad que ese trabajo no paga lo suficiente.

* * *

 **No olviden que por cada review escrito con amor sincero un finckter regresa de haitus~**

 **Nos leermos**


End file.
